Traitor in Time
by Trafalgar Ciel
Summary: What if Garp had gotten his wish and Luffy became a Marine? Thatch's captured by Hina, Luffy has to choose sides, Sabo's the co-Second Division Commander and has a Devil Fruit! How'll this change the war of Marineford? What's a Mythical Fruit and what does it have to do with Blackbeard? Diff!DF!Luffy, Marine!Luffy, Fem!Luffy, Amnesiac!Luffy. Warning: OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1

**_Time Zone: After the 2 years. However, the two years were right after Kuma sent them away because Ace wasn't brought to Impel Down yet._**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Sometimes Sengoku found it hard to believe that the slightly-wizened man standing in front of him was, indeed, a Marine Hero. The notion that Monkey D. Garp had only captured Roger because he wanted the pirate's food suddenly seemed plausible. Or maybe Roger stole his crackers. Possibly both.

"YOU'RE DOING _WHAT?!_ " he roared, slamming his hands on the table. None of the Marines in the surrounding offices paid attention, by now used to the men's antics.

"Bwahaha!" the Vice Admiral laughed at the Fleet Admiral's show of ferocity. "Yup! I am," he agreed cheerily.

"We're about to go to war!" Sengoku protested in despair, gritting his teeth as he paced back and forth. "We need you! How else are we supposed to face Whitebeard! We're running out of Marines with all the ruckus with the Supernovas, and now you…" He quieted slightly, calming down. He had to be more professional then to yell at Garp, no matter how infuriating he was. "You're kidding me."

Garp remained buoyant. "Nope! Bye bye!" And with that, the Marine Hero walked straight through the wall of Sengoku's office, leaving dust and broken wood in his wake.

Sengoku's eye twitched, before he sat back down, his eyebrows furrowing. "Now what will we do? Maybe we could send out Himeji…?" At least it was only a temporary leave of absence.

The first time that Sengoku had gotten a report from Himeji, he was… _displeased,_ to say the least _._ She had covered the thing with doodles, and the basic summary was that 'this kitty-mustache ossan was being a meanie so I beat him up.' A whole _town_ was almost destroyed. He was considering firing her, and he would've, too, had she not been such a great fighter, and Garp's friend on top of it. Who _knew_ how they knew each other; if he didn't know better, he would've thought Garp was her grandfather, but his granddaughter was Monkey D. Luffy, and Garp couldn't keep a secret. He was bragging about his grandchild for weeks when she was born.

Anyway, they couldn't risk Himeji going to the enemy.

Of course, at that point, she was only seven, which shows what Garp's crazy training regimen could do—Ace and Sabo were proof of that. However, the mindset of that child was much (much much _much_ ) less refined than her pink-haired friend Coby, who happened to be more feminine than Himeji was. Even if he hadn't had pink hair.

As the years progressed, the doodles all but disappeared, but Himeji often told her subordinates that she didn't need to tell "Senny" about it "just that moment," and so the reports often came late. (Her current record was four months.)

However, with Garp… _busy…_ they may need the eighteen-year-old, he mused. Maybe as a backup? He'd have to test her first. He clicked on a Den-Den Mushi, dialing the number of his subordinate reflexively.

"Purapura," the snail said, before Sengoku's assistant picked up, "Sengoku- _ue_?"

Sengoku put his hand on his forehead, suddenly exhausted. "First, get someone to fix the wall in my office."

The snail sighed in sympathy, and said rhetorically, "Garp- _ue_ again, huh?"

"Mm-hm. Send for the Admirals. We have a job for one Rear Admiral Himeji."

The snail's eyes widened. "You're letting her out? After all these years?"

"We'll see if she's capable enough. If she is, she'll be promoted and will help in the war. If not…" Sengoku paused grimly, closing his eyes, "she'll die."

•••

Thatch opened his eyes and sat up from where he lay on a white cot. He surveyed the room, attempting to figure out where he was. The walls were scarce; instead there were evenly spaced windows. The minuscule space left was a strong peach color. Several other beds were lined up in a row, a nightstand next to each one.

He looked down at himself, having enough of staring at the room. He had some pink lines on his wrist and upper arms. Rope burns. He was wearing his usual cook outfit, but his necktie was slightly loosened and his arm was pushed up so a small bleeding wound was visible. Several bandages constricted his breathing.

As he watched, a woman entered. She had long pink hair that went to a bit past her waist. She was clad in a dark purplish-red shirt and pants, with the collar and sleeves being white with teal buttons clasping her wrists. On her hands were dark purple gloves, contrasting with her hair. Her lips were covered in dark lipstick, standing out as she held a cigarette between her teeth. Her eyes were slightly narrowed as she watched him.

Normally he wouldn't mind a woman such as herself to be scrutinizing him, but she seemed annoyed with him and slightly disgusted. She tugged at her gloves slightly, pulling them farther up her wrists. She pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear, still stoically observing him. She approached him, her features schooled as she appeared emotionless.

He tried to speak, but his throat hurt too much. He cleared his throat slightly and coughed. He then noticed a glass of water on the table next to him and picked it up, gulping it down. As he did so, the woman spoke.

"Hello, Thatch- _yōgisha_ of the Whitebeard pirates," she said dully, managing to seem snotty and annoyed at the same time. He stiffened slightly. What did she want with him? She obviously knew who he was. Of course, many people did, not to be egotistical, so that didn't narrow it down much. "Hina is glad to see you are awake." He realized who she must be: Captain Hina of the Marines.

"What am I doing here?" he asked, acting calm despite the situation. He recalled where he was before he arrived: he was supposed to be finding the obtrusive bastard Teach. The _nerve_ of him; trying to capture Ace and bring him to the Marines. But, it seemed, in the process of locating Teach, he had been captured himself.

Great job, Thatch, he thought sarcastically. Avenging his brother, and finally getting caught—something that hadn't happened since he had joined Whitebeard. Well, he mentally sighed, it was bound to happen sometime. He had no doubt Whitebeard and his brothers would save him—that is, if it was a public execution. If not… he didn't know, but it didn't sound good for any of them, especially with Magellan there.

"Hina range includes Alabasta. You should avoid Hina next time. Rear Admiral Himeji will take you to Impel Down soon." He knew she would watch his reaction, so he made sure to make his expression devoid of the tell-tale signs of fear that many would have when faced with the notion that they were being brought to the prison.

He clenched his fists by his legs, before relaxing them as he picked up on something. "If you're going to bring me there, why am I alone in the room?" he questioned, slightly puzzled. He looked around, craning his neck lightly to make sure his accusations were correct, before scooting so that the pillow was pushing up on the wall and his back was relaxing against it.

"There is Den-Den Mushi surveillance, and the walls are coated with Seastone. A thin layer, however, but you still won't be able to cut it, especially since you are chained and unarmed. There's also guards outside the door, so don't try to escape. No talking to them." He noticed that she didn't answer his question, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

She obviously had no doubt that he would attempt to escape either way, and that the Marines outside would be no chance, so she added, "You're also alone here at Enies Lobby, other than the Marines, until the Rear Admiral comes to pick you up." That peaked his interest. "I would bring you there myself, however I have to do my monthly rounds."

He didn't know why she was telling him this, but he wasn't complaining, if only to figure out how to escape and what was going on. Of course, normally he wouldn't take a _Marine's_ word for it; she was likely to lie, since he was a pirate and all, but he could see for himself out the window. He was about to ask about the Rear Admiral—was that really normal protocol? He didn't think so—but she left, shutting the door quietly. He waited until her feet padded away before he lay against the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

•••

It was her first official day out. It was her seventeenth birthday, and so Rear Admiral Monkey D. Luffy was out on the ocean again. Of course, she was never referred to as such. In fact, her jii- _chan_ always attempted to keep her identity secret. She never knew why. Instead, she was called "Himeji." Gramps sure was strange.

As such, she had never been let out of the base, save for "minor assassinations"—Crocodile, Enel, and a few other guys. Each time, a ruckus was formed, but since she was so good at it, she was kept in the Marines.

Of course, when she first started out, she was only a Cabin Boy—er, girl. Then, when she became an assassin, she was a Captain. The irony of her also being a captain of a pirate ship didn't escape her.

As she succeeded in defeating the bosses of each operation, she moved up in ranks, and the government blamed everything on Mugiwara, a pirate, as "he" always seemed to be at the same area.

It was a wonder that they hadn't figured out who Mugiwara was yet. She didn't hide it particularly well, like her father would've, but not as bad as her grandfather, had he tried to do the same. It just wasn't in his nature. However, she had a feeling that Aokiji might be suspicious.

She didn't remember her past at all, only having a connection to the Strawhat proudly displayed on her ship, the Thousand Sunny. She didn't have any _real_ connection to the hat—or at least that she remembered—so she left it there when she went to the Marines, but left it to be the insignia of her crew.

No one, save for her crew, herself, and her kinda-sorta-friend-but-not-really Edward Newgate knew how her pirate crew formed. Anyway, at one point she became fed up with captivity and ran away. She then formed a crew of potential Marines, and set them off to sea after she was captured and put back into the Marine base that she usually took command of. The Marines obviously knew that she disappeared after that, however they knew naught where, and kept the fact within the base.

She had never approved of the so-called 'Absolute Justice' that the Akainu and most of the Marines used, so she set them to destroy both pirates and Marines alike—but only the corrupt ones, of course. Like Smoker. Or Jonathan. Or Gramps.

That was the nice thing about being a pirate crew. They could defeat and let escape whoever they liked. Obviously, Marines couldn't fight Marines—unless they were an Inspector General, and they weren't—so they were _officially_ a pirate crew. The Mugiwara Pirate crew, as they were called, had a combined bounty of 1,392,000,000 beli. Most of it was the oh-so-mysterious captain of the Thousand Sunny—her alibi, if you will. Two alibis, Himeji and Mugiwara… she had felt like a runaway.

She, of course, felt unnaturally proud of this fact. Must be her genes.

As previously noted, no one knew who Mugiwara was—again, save for the crew, herself, and Edward. Her crew called her sometimes on a Den-Den Mushi to fight the big guns and she used her Devil Fruit to get there, but otherwise they mostly just stuck with each other, so he appeared to disappear for months at a time from the Sunny.

She and Edward were something similar to friends; not drinking buddies, but not enemies either. More like casual acquaintances, she mused. They knew each other well—or, at least, they pretended they did. Each had their own mysteries, but they were fine with that. They only met in secret, as it would be suspicious for a Marine with a status such as hers to meet with the proud Yonkō. Not even their respective crews knew, though she knew she couldn't keep it a secret from hers much longer, especially with the war coming up.

Of course, her grandfather didn't have that problem when he wanted to talk to pirates. Lucky bastard. They couldn't just fire the Hero of the Marines; they _needed_ his strength. Plus, he had been in the Marines far longer than she had. Or maybe they were just used to the crazed antics of her grandfather. Probably the second.

Though, she was glad he was there; he was one of the the Marines who actually prevented corruption.

Anyway, she and Edward had a meeting in about a week, (in which, she would tell him about Sengoku's plans for a war) so she was planning on bringing the pirate that she was picking up at Enies Lobby with her. Hopefully he wouldn't cause a fuss about meeting the Yonkō.

…She really didn't think that through. Too late now; she was too busy remaining to do actual… _thinking._ She shuddered at the thought. She was only this deep when she was bored. Or sometimes she was especially dense when this happened. It varied.

Luffy was able to talk to Edward about things like that, since they often chatted about pirates, the Marines, the news of the world, even of Devil Fruits, ghosting on their own for obvious reasons but considering in depth others.

She knew about his troubles, and he knew hers. Even her… _situation._ Even if he didn't know everything. Like her family. But they could read each other well, so he grasped the calamity fairly well. Almost as well as Zoro and the rest of her crew. It was nice.

The Marines didn't know that she could change her appearance—they didn't really know about her Devil Fruit at all, thanks to her using her fists—so she found it amusing to use her Devil Fruit to appear as a boy, including when she met with Edward. She even kept the scar she used to have—after she got it the first time, she had used her Fruit to make it disappear. Apparently, when she was little, she always referred to herself as a guy, even acting and dressing like one. A tomboy at its best.

Luffy didn't really mind being a pirate, even though she hated most pirates; most of them had no real ambition and only wanted to plunder towns and kill innocent civilians. But she liked and respected some of them; Edward, Akagami, Rayleigh, and a few others.

That's why she did it. That's why she declared war on the world. Because of her nakama.

•••

Sengoku looked down at the newest printed bounty. He had short black hair and wore a strawhat, a red vest and black cuffed shorts. The Strawhat that he was named from covered his eyes as it was tilted over his face, but did nothing to hide the wide smirk he held. Mugiwara was both his official name and epithet as they didn't know who he really was. His bounty had recently increased to 500,000,000 beli.

He was something of a mystery in the Marine world, as much as he hated to admit it. There were a few that claimed to be him, like that man, Demalo Black. But after it was found out that the fakers either didn't look anything like them or had the wrong ship, they were all proven wrong.

He pushed the bounty aside, staring instead at the rubber man's crew-mates.

They were all fiercely loyal to each other, they knew that much. Their bonds were as close (if not closer) than Akagami's and Newgate's. They even challenged the World Government at Enies Lobby when "Devil Child" Nico Robin was captured. Franky, their shipwright, was "gained" in the process. A win for the pirates. Loss for both the Marines and the Government. In other words, more paperwork.

The power to survive a Buster Call… who _was_ this monster? That was the question many asked, but it wasn't answered by the pirates, other than a good kick to the head. Or being knocked out by a violin. Or being covered in plants. Or… Well, nobody could say the Mugiwara pirates weren't versatile, that was for sure.

That was part of the reason Mugiwara's bounty was so high, that and that he did so many unspeakable things. Everything he and his crew did was told to the world and maximized. Hopefully some other strong pirates would declare war because of their high status and would knock each other out.

That's why his crew's total bounty was so high—1,392,000,000 beli was nothing to laugh at. His crew's were still large; even the _tanuki_ had 7,000,000.

All of the Supernovas wrecked havoc in Sabaody, but especially Mugiwara. Punching a Tenryūbito was rash and horrid—a major crime that the government would never forgive. Though Sengoku didn't approve of the Tenryūbitos' practices, it was still a horrible thing for the boy—man?—to do. The only pleasure he found in it was that the Mugiwaras couldn't do anything _worse,_ after everything that they had previously done. Of course, knowing them, they _would_ find a way to do just that. He probably jinxed it.

Kuma and Kizaru had been sent to Sabaody after the spectacle—though why _both_ were needed was a mystery to him; however, the Tenryūbito had ordered as such, and they had the power to summon the two men.

Sengoku had a feeling that the robotic man knew who the captain was, but didn't comment on the peculiar Shichibukai. The memory seemed to be lost when he was converted into a machine, though they couldn't be sure, but the bear-man sent the boy and his crew flying away; that was the important thing, after all.

The Mugiwara crew went missing—and still was, at the moment—giving Sengoku time to finalize his plans, as he didn't have to worry about the pirate captain's unorthodox movements. Speaking of people going missing, Rear Admiral Himeji had refused to answer any calls or summons for approximately two years previous to the pirate's disappearance, coming back a few months before now. She had a similar habit to the boy and his crew—they both _always_ found the _one_ loophole and/or fault in any well-crafted plans set out for them.

That was part of why both sides were so dangerous: their unconventional reactions. He could only shudder, thinking about the horrible things that would happen if the two met.

Good thing Himeji was on their side.

•••

"White Chase" Smoker calmly sat on the deck of his ship, staring at the bounty in his hand. He was one of the few who had ever seen Mugiwara's face. He looked at it harder. Something about it seemed familiar… but as he tried to reach for the memory of where he had seen the man's face, or his bubbly personality, it just drifted farther and farther away, as it always did.

He had tried several times to describe the man's face to his peers, as someone who knew the pirate best out of the marines, but found himself losing the memory, as if he had been told to describe Tashigi—it just wouldn't come. All he remembered were those ferocious black eyes, shining with determination, and the small curved scar underneath his left eye.

When he mentioned this to his friend, Himeji, she just shook her head and smiled secretively.

In fact, at this moment, he was using the Vivre card she gave him oh-so-long-ago to find her—his excuse to Sengoku, of course, being the inevitable war that was coming closer. Sengoku and the Vice Admirals had had a meeting about the war. Himeji's meeting, according to the Fleet Admiral, being separate from the rest as she was still "in hiding," so he wasn't able to see her at the meeting. He missed her dearly; despite their large difference in age, they had trained together in what was her childhood and the beginning of his adult life.

His work Den-Den Mushi rang. He answered it, leaning back into the deck chair, eyes fixated on the sea, before turning back as the call went through. The eyes on the snail were unfocused, and the tentacles drooped slightly. A scar appeared to the left of its left eye. He grimaced, recognizing the familiar marking that only belong to one man. He sighed, saying, "Hello," into the receiver.

The eyes focused slightly as the man gave a slight snort to clear his nose. There were several thumps and shouts on the other side of the line, and the eyes shifted to the left, before turning back to him. The snail smiled hugely. "Smoker- _kun_!" his fellow Vice Admiral said boisterously, before muttering, "That's right… I knew I was calling _somebody._ " There was a slight pause, before he continued with, "How are you doing, huh?"

"Well," he said, stalling. The old man was _very_ overprotective of his granddaughter, and Smoker had been refused when he had asked to see her before. "Garp- _sama,_ I was wondering—"

"Anyway," Garp interrupted, ignoring Smoker's sentence, "I have a favor to ask…" He paused, burping, before shoving what appeared to be a donut into his mouth. Smoker thought he could hear several guns being fired in the background and rapid screeching of high-pitched voices, but Garp appeared to be calm. He looked around to make sure it wasn't from his side, before calming. "Will you come with me to talk with Lu—er, Himeji- _chan_?"

Smoker gaped at the Transponder Snail. After weeks of pleading to see her again before he gave up—a few months ago, at least—Garp was _requesting_ him to go? Well, he wasn't missing his chance. "Of course!" he said loudly, before blushing slightly. Too enthusiastic. But apparently Garp was too inattentive to notice, to his relief, and let him continue with, "Uh, yeah, yeah. 'Course I'll come." He smiled nervously at the Transponder Snail.

"Great, great," the snail said, beaming at him. He could now unmistakably hear a cannon being fired. "I thought, since you and Jonathan are her best friends… and then with the war coming up…" he trailed off. "Oh! I forgot. Never mind. The ship's gonna sink soon, so bye!" You'd think he'd care more, Smoker thought. The older man probably thought it was "good training" to make the rest of the workers on his ship swim to the next island or two, crazy old man that he was.

Garp paused again. "Just follow my Vivre Card while I follow Himeji- _chan_ 's, but first my boat's gonna need to be replaced." Because Garp wasn't defending it, Smoker wanted to say, but there was no way he could say that to the marine hero, no matter how strange he was. The snail shut off, and Smoker was left to stare at it as the snail slept.

Standing up, he gave a small sigh, though his heart rang in his ears in his anticipation. Heading to the main deck, he shouted, "turn left! We've got a new route!" Staring down at the Vivre Card, he smiled. He was looking forward to the reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy was in disguise at Enies Lobby, of course. No need to risk having them believe that she was betraying them. She remembered thinking that Lucci might find out who she really was, even with her powers, but thankfully he didn't.

She almost laughed at the irony at that moment; a Rear Admiral challenging the Government at large, and later being one of the few in the world to survive a Buster Call that, with both her status and connections, she could've called herself—not that CP9 nor Spandam knew that.

She imagined herself doing that, and involuntarily shivered. It was cruel—she knew Robin enough to know that as a fact. "Absolute Justice…" what stupid reasoning Akainu spread across the Marines.

"Civil Justice" was her own motto. No slaves… Fishmen mixed amongst humans… no Tenryūbito… the list went on. In fact, most of it was the Goverment's fault—pirates did spread havoc, but never on a widespread scale. Crocodile was only a pawn of the Military when he did it, and the higher-up pirates generally weren't ruthless. Enel—again, a King, part of the government there—caused the terror and destruction in Skypiea.

Of course, there were exceptions, as there are to everything. Like Marshall D. Teach. A warlord, though she did find something suspicious about him. She knew for sure when she met him in Mock Town—Teach was bad news.

She wasn't saying that Marines catching pirates was bad, but they really needed to start thinking in the big picture. If they hadn't destroyed Ohara, more discoveries could've been made. If they had become friends with Robin, they would have more success in finding Pluton than capturing her and putting a bounty on her head. Things like that.

The worst was Akainu. The very worst.

After Sabaody, she landed on Amazon Lily, Den-Den Mushi permanently damaged. She was brought and bathed, after she mistook a mushroom for another. At least she managed to pay attention to the Marine psychological training more often after that.

The mushroom was a type that covered her body, trying to suck the life out of her, and so the Kuja pirates took them off while they bathed her. She was unconscious at the time, but she soon came in contact with a blushing Hancock who kept asking for her to marry her. She refused, of course—no time for that with all the turmoil going on in her life.

About a month ago, Himeji was called to Sengoku's office. He told her, amidst her refusals to put her food away and to take her feet off the desk, that they would capture the Whitebeard Commander, Portgas D. Ace, and that she would have to participate in a war. She smiled grimly, not being one for unnecessary bloodshed. If they were just going to kill him, why not right away, instead of going to risk of it failing?

Of course, she kept her opinions silent. She instead asked why he told her specifically, and he replied that she would have to sit up at the front with her grandfather. She silently nodded, her bangs covering her eyes as she stood up and left the room. She hated the idea of a war. After being alone all her life—her grandfather wasn't allowed to visit her for the first thirteen years or so of her life, and she was never told why—then why make the soldier's families suffer the same, just to draw out another pirate that wasn't even planning to challenge the government nor become the Pirate King? Not that Edward's crew knew that.

She picked at her vest idly. It was strange, suddenly switching between being male and female, but she was pretty used to it by now.

With the Marines, she almost always had long, black hair in a thick braid down to her hips, or some type of ponytail. She usually created freckles, if only to create a larger distinction to her male counterpart. She didn't wear her Marine jacket, as being an assassin meant she often had to go undercover or otherwise be hidden, and since because of her being hidden from the world, she didn't have a Marine crew, no one could enforce it onto her. In fact, nothing whatsoever marked her as a Marine, something that many of the other Marines disapproved of.

She often wore, instead, a sleeveless black shirt, a midnight blue hoodie, and tan skinny jeans. She normally had golden hooped earrings and an anklet, and a sash that held her Sea-Stone-lined sword that was on her back—just in case she couldn't use her Devil Fruit. She had some log poses in her pockets for various locations, with another in a second layer on her personalized watch that was to her usual Marine base.

The sword was long and thin, and she had gotten used to using it similar to a pipe—she found that she learned it naturally after they practiced with them at the Marines before they were allowed to use swords.

She wasn't wearing that now, though. This was a formal meeting, after all.

That led her to where she was now: on the ocean, heading to the newly-rebuilt Enies Lobby, where she'd pick up some big-shot pirate or other. She probably should've found out who it was, but to heck with planning and knowledge. It just wasn't the Monkey way.

Well, other than some stuff. Otherwise, the Revolutionary Army wouldn't function. But most of it was about food, picking noses, nakama, and fighting. Or strange, deep reflections like this. (Why was she thinking about this, anyway? Being bored made you do strange things, for sure.)

The Mugiwaras found it hilarious when she was called to help fix the Marine base. She didn't stay long—tiring, boring work wasn't for her, as her crew knew all too well—but they still found it humorous. Way too funny than they should.

She was on the Sunny, and she had changed the design on the flag using her powers and her crew-mates so that they looked like the typical Marine ship. She remembered quickly before they came to pick her up that the Marines would probably recognize the Lion on the head, so they picked her up from the back, and she re-colored it so that it had a blue face with a white mane.

They'd probably realize it was the Sunny-Go sooner or later, but that didn't matter to her, as she knew that she would have to explain about the whole Marine-Pirate thing sooner or later. She just hoped that they would listen to her.

She continued to sit on the head of the Sunny, watching the waves in her typical I'm-the-Captain seat. There they were, moving towards Enies Lobby.

•••

Zoro considered his captain from where he sat on the side of the ship, his one eye open while the other, scarred one closed. She was sitting on the figurehead, obviously deep in thought. Love-cook wasn't fawning over her, but only because he was cooking dinner. Nami kept nervously checking the Log Pose every few minutes, while Robin assisted her with steering and generally commandeering the boat.

They could hear explosions from Franky's Factory, where Usopp and Chopper were watching Franky upgrade the crew's weapons. He had already decided was his would be.

The new katanas would be special, similar to the sword Ohm from Skypeia used. They were mildly thin and used with his old swords, yet reshaped. They were slightly longer than most katanas for a longer reach and swifter use.

They each had an Eisen Dial inside that, mixed with a Sea Stone substance, helped him. He was able to describe it to Franky after they went up to Skypiea for the second (third?) time. He also had a Flame Dial, so he could catch his sword on fire.

He didn't let Franky change Kuina's sword.

Other than that, he had removable Jet Dials on each shoe, and an Axe Dial that could be combined with his sword. A Reject Dial rested in each of the Mugiwara's pockets.

Sanji's was a metal brace on each foot, layered with Sea Stone, so he could hit Logias and his kicks would strengthen. He had Jet Dials on the metal that allowed him to move faster so it would be harder for his enemy to block unless (and even) they had Kenbunshoku Haki. Like Zoro, he would be able to catch on fire using a Heat Dial, along with from his training. He also had some Heat Dials for starting fires to roast food on, or otherwise cook. Other than that, he almost always only took a Flavor Dial.

Chopper had several Water Dials in his "Doctor Bag," as it was dubbed, that he could use in case he got extra hot in summer islands and needed water or for healing patients. Everyone else had a few Water ones, but less than the amount that Chopper did.

Nami had some Vision and Tone Dials—knowing the witch they were used for her blackmail plots—and a few Flash Dials so she could run away after startling her enemies.

Brook had thousands of Tone Dials in his room for recordings as the Soul King. He also had some Jet Dials, taking advantage of his light physique, with made him ultra-fast.

Franky had Lamp Dials installed in his workshop, connected to 'Franky's Solar Power Suckers.' He had some Heat and Fire Dials for working on the metal, and Axe Dials to make precise cuts. He put some Jet Dials on each of the Soldier Dock Systems to make them faster.

Robin had some Vision Dials so she could take pictures of any Poneglyphs or artifacts she found interesting. The only other thing she had was an Impact Dial. She was able to attach them to her arms so when they replicated, she would be able to have them do it on far-away opponents. Added to her Busoshoku Haki, she made one powerful foe. (Everyone on the Mugiwara ship had studied Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki, in fact.)

Usopp had some of every type in his customary bag. The only one who had close to as many was Luffy herself. He was the only one that had any Control/Trembling Dials or Mad/Fog Dials.

She always made sure she had a few Dials; two gloves going up to her elbows, hidden under her jacket, some other random dials underneath and in her jacket, and some more on her pockets. All were in cases that she could open with Crocodile's Devil Fruit and his only. She also kept some Reject Dials on her shoulders.

She had some Jet and Breath Dials on her shoes, and a few Thunder Dials stored with Enel's lightning in case of encounters with Sea Stone.

She wasn't taking any chances after the fight with Kuma. That's why the crew trusted her so much. They knew they wouldn't fail again.

It was at that moment that Luffy had a narcoleptic fit and promptly passed out.

…So much for that.

•••

Hina paced back and forth. It wasn't that Himeji was late, by any means. In fact, they hadn't set a time to meet, as the Rear Admiral cut off before she could ask how far away the woman was. But that was part of the problem: she couldn't rest until the Rear Admiral arrived—Thatch was bound to attempt to escape.

She reflexively looked through the window into the Fourth Division Commander's "cell," if it could be called that. She knew it must've been torture to him; seeing the sea so close in front of him, but not being able to reach it.

She knew that feeling all too well. Stuck training to become a Marine when she just wanted to go on the open sea and catch criminals like the Commander himself.

Thatch was sitting on the bed, muttering to himself. He looked down at his hands. Hina looked away to give him some privacy, continuing her trek back and forth.

"Er, Hina-dono, I do believe that Fullbody and Jango are back," a nervous guard informed her.

"Ugh," Hina sighed, bring her hand to her forehead. "Those idiots. Hina will be right there."

"HINA-CHAN!" the two males shouted as she walked over, standing up from the chairs that they had sat down on. Jango tripped, falling onto the desk as he stood up, and as Fullbody reached to catch him, they slammed onto the desk. They shifted, before awkwardly standing up and saluting.

"Bakas," the pinkette muttered, before saying, loudly this time, "Success?"

"Yes!" the two cried.

"All pirates here and accounted for!" Fullbody affirmed.

"Well, except the captain and first mate," Jango confessed.

Hina scowled. "Hina annoyed. Go guard Thatch until Himeji arrives." She walked around the old wooden desk and sat on the swivel chair.

"Of course!" Jango bowed.

"Yes ma'am!" Fullbody saluted. They ran off.

She relaxed, spinning around on the padded seat until she became dizzy. She rubbed her forehead, attempting to ease the pain of her pounding headache. Moving around like that really didn't help it. She groaned as her personal Baby Den-Den Mushi rang, the sound hurting her suddenly-sensitive ears. "Pura pura. Pura pura."

Who would be calling on her personal shell? She vaguely wondered if she was being promoted, but dismissed the idea. She was in the middle of a mission, after all, no matter how simple it was. To just contain a pirate, who had already been captured after he was knocked unconscious by Blackbeard? Easy. She was just glad he didn't wake up—that would create problems. Well, even more than she had right now.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously, positioning her wrist by her face so she could talk to it more easily.

Several thumps and crashes sounded on the other side before the person on the line spoke, "Hello. Is this Hina?"

"Hina says hello," she said softly, cupping her hand around the receiver in order to hear what was on the other end more easily. Maybe she could tell at least where they were. But the only thing she could hear was a hiss of an engine, before an explosion hit the other end.

The snail rolled its eyes, looking fairly strange on the small creature. "Sorry, that's just Fr—" the voice stopped, as if it wasn't meant to say that. The person coughed, who Hina decided was female judging by the pitch and tone. "Ah… I'm Himeji, the Rear Admiral." She certainly didn't sound like it, Hina decided, but, hearing stories of Vice Admiral Garp, Admiral Aokiji and Admiral Kizaru, she figured she shouldn't judge.

"I see." She decided to risk it; she wouldn't give any valuable information in case it was an impostor,but continue speaking it case it was her. Though an imposter would be unlikely, considering the only people knowing about Himeji—she had asked about Himeji previously, right after she was given the assignment to hand Thatch over to the woman—were Vice Admirals and up… and sometimes other people who had missions concerning her or had met her, like Jonathan, Smoker, and now Hina herself. Still, unlikely…

"Do you know when you will get here?" Hina questioned, looking up at the clock that was positioned above the doorway.

"Er… about forty-five minutes, now, or so Na—um, our navigator says." The voice, who decidedly took on a proud tone, continued with, "And she's never wrong!"

"…Good to know." Hina chose not to mention the peculiar habits of the girl, and instead asked, "Why did you call?"

Himeji's voice took on a serious note as she said, "How is Thatch healing?"

"He will be fine," Hina said stiffly. "Hina sure." She heard a knock on the door, and, after waiting for a few moments to see if the person would stop, she walked to the door, opening it.

She could imagine the Rear Admiral relaxing. "Perfect." On the other side stood a Marine, who immediately saluted. She nodded for him to relax, then held up a pointer finger for him to wait, and shut the door again for privacy.

There was a pause.

"May I ask why?" Hina asked tentatively, feeling slightly out of character. She sat back on the chair, crossing her legs as she continued to speak.

"The Thou—I mean, our ship may be slightly… rough. Our shipwright's developed a technique to allow the ship to 'fly,' if you will. Or more like jump. Anyway, it's capable of traveling large distances in less than a minute, and it might injure Thatch if, that is to say, he was jerked around enough to be accidentally thrown onto the side of the ship. Or off it."

"…I see." Another pause. "But shouldn't he be in a cell?"

Himeji sounded horrified. "A cell?! No, that would be like slaves. But don't you worry, he won't escape." The woman mumbled something, before saying loudly, "Bye!" and, before Hina could respond, the Baby Den-Den Mushi shut off.

She called, "Come in," and the Marine entered, shutting the door cautiously behind him. She waved him over, and he stuttered slightly as he attempted to speak.

After a few failed attempts, he cleared his throat, straightened slightly, and said, "The Mugiwaras have been spotted leaving a dock nearby here, ma'am!"

"Is that so?" She raised a delicate eyebrow. "That band of pirates hasn't been seen for… what, years?"

"Yes, ma'am." The man bowed respectfully and left, leaving her to her thoughts.

She smirked, before folding her hands behind her neck as she allowed herself to be lax. "So, they're finally out of hiding, huh? Good to know. I bet Headquarters would find this… interesting…"


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the confusion. When I uploaded the next chapter, I realized I had accidentally uploaded my work-in-progress of the chapter** ** _after_** **the one I was trying to post. Because of this, I deleted it, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload my other chapter, so I ended up not posting anything.**

 **(By the way, I'm typing all of this up by hand, because Copy-And-Paste—even after several weeks—still isn't working.)**

 **Hopefully it'll work after I finish writing this, and I'll post the next chapter that I accidentally posted previously. Because of my staying up late to finish that, neither this chapter nor the next is fully edited—trust me, editing is** ** _not_** **fun to do at 4 AM—so, be forewarned.**

 **Lastly, as I said, I'm typing this all up right now—the whole chapter—so there will probably be more mistakes than the original.**

 **•••**

Name squinted into the sun, hand over her face. It was odd to see Enies Lobby again, especially because they were on good terms with the Marines this time. With her now-purple hair and blue eyes, courtesy of her captain, she looked remarkably similar to a long-haired Nojiko, which was, indeed, the name she was going by.

Usopp's nose stood out enormously, but since the Marines hadn't figured out that the curly-haired sniper in the Mugiwara crew as Sogeking, she wasn't worried. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was named Saul, as recommended by Robin. His goggles were now a brick red and the glass was tinted orange, positioned over his eyes as they neared the Marine fortress. He was playing fishing with Chopper at the moment, though he glanced over at the building that was closing in once in a while.

Robin had red hair and dark brown eyes. She had strung some pink glasses around her neck, and had a golden headband. She was simply Makino, suggested by Luffy. She was lounging on the deck, reading a book as usual.

Sanji had pink hair similar to Coby's, but a shade darker—Zoro constantly teased him by calling him "Pinkyhead"—in the same haircut that Coby had when he was part of the Alvida pirates, and hazel eyes. His bangs covered both eyebrows, but, just as an extra precaution, the swirly-shaped hair was the same color as his skin and was even shorter. He had equipped his upgraded, metal-braced shoes, courtesy of Franky, and was referred to as "Johnny."

Franky was difficult to disguise. Despite his aversion to pants of any kind, he was forced into black shorts with the cuffs sticking out, much like Luffy's typical ones, leaving his chest bare to the world. He had makeup like Iceberg's on his lips, and was named Genzo. His sunglasses were replaced with normal-shaped glasses with faux glass, and his nose was covered by a fake white mustache, contrasting sharply with his dark red hair. His black eyes looked at the new machine he was testing, an ultra-cannon with auto-hitting skills.

Chopper's fur was dark blue, and his nose was black. His eyes were yellow, pink shorts covered his bottom half, and his treasure hat was left carefully in his cabin. He was considered their pet by the Marines, and always stayed in his mini-form in front of them, helping to heal the wounded instead of fighting. He was Eyelashes, in honor of the perverted camel from Alabasta.

Zoro had black hair and purple eyes. His _haramaki_ was used as a belt, and was now a light shade of green, closer to lime. His typical band on his bicep was pushed down to by his wrists as a bracelet of some sort, and his swords' metal was a harsh red. He was Yosaku.

Brook was, by far, the strangest. He had neon green hair and a blue mask similar to a gas mask that looked like it was cry. He wore a dark purple turtleneck so as to hide the fact that he was a skeleton, and long, loose brown pants. The sleeves of the shirt stretched to his wrists, where they were tucked under dark green gloves. His sword was now in a yellow case and held on a black belt that was wrapped around his waist. He was Crocus, taking the name of the caretaker of Laboon.

So, their crew was officially Himeji, Yosaku, Nojiko, Saul, Johnny, Eyelashes, Makino, Genzo, and Crocus, in order of joining. A strange group, she admitted, and they almost looked as ridiculous as their normal selves. As they were the only ones guarding Thatch, they would, as soon as they left Enies Lobby, become their normal selves as the Mugiwaras. Thatch would be imprisoned soon, anyway, taking the secret with him to the grave.

It disturbed the group to be the cause of the man's eventual death, but, for all they knew, he was a horrible outlaw. It all depended on Luffy's judge of character. If she didn't like him… _bam!_ he would be in Impel Down. Otherwise, he may be able to help them in their plan…

•••

Thatch woke up from his nap with a stiff neck. He popped it as he got out of the bed, wincing at the cold air, and headed to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face to help him wake up and styled his pompadour—having a few space bottles of gel in case Ace stole it in his jacket did, in fact, help, no matter the teasing from his crew-mates.

When he walked out of the bathroom, two men were waiting. One had heart-shaped glasses and a queer beard that was black and red, reminding him distinctly of a cat's tail, if it was thicker than most and attached to a human's chin. He had the typical Marine hat, pushing down his wavy grey hair. He was clad in a shirt that had a leopard pattern on it, however the background was yellow and the spots were purple, along with a blue tie, messily knotted. His lips were thick, and were currently open as he gaped at Thatch.

The other had short pink hair, also squashed under a Marine cap. He had a scar on his cheek and his beard wasn't shaved. He wore a dark blue shirt with a wide neckline, and orange-and-red plaid pants pushed into brown boots. He was peering around the side of the door.

Thatch waved awkwardly. Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He scoffed mentally, before saying carefully, watching them, "I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be talking to you." They both jumped back, tripping over themselves when he spoke. He let a sinister grin spread over his face.

"Hina- _sama_ didn't mention that," the pinkeye said quietly, picking himself up as he rushed to pull down his hat and brush himself off.

"That's right!" the other agreed confidently, puling out what looked like large metal rings tied to strings. Not the most impressive sight, but, considering his own mussed-up appearance and lack of swords, Thatch wasn't one to judge. Perhaps that wasn't his main weapon. He certainly hoped so, for the man's sake; they looked pretty pathetic.

"Okay…" He raised one eyebrow. There was a pause, before he asked exasperatedly, "Why are you here? And who are you, anyway?" Because they took orders from Hina and wore the caps, they were obviously Marines, but…

"Why should I tell you, pirate?" the pinkeye snarled, (definitely a Marine, that one,) before muttering as he sat up, "I-I'm sorry!" Wimps.

He sighed. "Relax. I'm not gonna do anything to ya. Just answer the question." He smirked again, and they rushed to continue, talking simultaneously.

"We're here to guard you until the Rear Admiral comes." Ah, his time to finally get some answers about the Admiral.

"I'm Fullbody, and this is Jango."

Thatch questioned, "Who's the Rear Admiral? Let me guess, Catacombo?"

"No," Fullbody continued, "it's—" Jango slapped a hand over the other man's mouth before he could hear anything other than a mumble. Thatch growled in frustration and the two backed up some more until they were flat against the wall. Why wasn't anyone answering his questions?! He sighed again as his anger settled and began staring at the two men who were currently inching towards the door.

In one swift movement, they unlocked the door and opened it, sending it slamming into Jango's foot, who whimpered pitifully, before they slinked outside. He could hear Jango groan as they started to converse in hushed whispers.

After a while, Thatch picked up a newspaper that had been placed on his bedside table by a nurse, the 'Pirate Weekly.' The front page was, ' _MARSHALL D. TEACH HANDS WHITEBEAR DIVISION COMMANDER TO THE GOVERNMENT.'_ Surprisingly accurate, considering the bogus stuff they print—the Mugiwara captain punching a Tenryūbito and his first-mate trying to kill another? Please.

 _'Teach backstabbed (literally) an unfortunate pirate of the Whiteboard crew, "Fire-Fist" Ace, while stealing the Akuma no Mi in the man's_ _possession, the Yami-Yami no Mi, before taking off. In revenge, Thatch, another division commander, sought down Teach. He had his ass handed to him, and was left to heal. Once he mostly recovered, he tried to find Blackbeard again, but "Black Cage" Hina, who was in the area, capture him. He is currently waiting to be picked up by a Rear Admiral to be taken to Impel Down.'_

There was a bit more about the capture of Thatch, and a few pictures, but nothing about how he was relocated to Enies Lobby, most likely so Whiteboard wouldn't attempt to save him before he was brought to Impel Down. It also gave no details on the Rear Admiral.

He was beginning to remember if _anyone_ knew who the Rear Admiral was. Perhaps the pinkette—what was his name, again?—was just confirming that, and Jingle—that was it, right?—was covering Pinky's mouth, since the Marines never wanted to let people know that they didn't know something.

He sighed, before turning the page. A few mishaps in the South Blue, a small-time pirate recruiting members, a town being burnt down… he turned to the bounties. In the front there was a raised bounty of "Herald Hart" Haden of 7u,000,000 belts. Behind that were five of the Eleven—well, now twelve—Supernovas, bounties being raised. Again. Jewelry Bonney, 140,000,000. Trafalgar D. Law, 440,0000,000. Bounty of Eustasy Kidd, 470,0000,000.

The last three were the most infamous, if not in bounty, of the bunch, even exceeding Kidd: "Pirate Hunger" Roronoa Zoro, "Black Leg" Sanji, and Mugiwara. The last of which was, not-so-coincidentally, the biggest enigma on the seas—other than Dragon and his subordinates, naturally. (Who knew why Roronoa was called "Pirate Hunter" when he was a pirate himself, but whatever.)

Their new bounties were 230,000,0000 for Black Leg, 350,000,000 for Corona, and 500,000,000 beli for Mugiwara. Not bad. Not bad at all.

He had to admit, he was pretty impressed with the group. That was the only pirate crew in history to have a bounty for every single member of the group. Plus, they were all strong, good at what they did, cared for their nakama, and didn't pillage or destroy towns. In fact, he had heard that they were romanticists, one of the few left on the world of theirs.

Added onto that, they were also popular because of the mystery shrouding their captain. He would disappear from the crew, before suddenly coming back and defeating some of the so-called "monsters" of the world. "Monsters" being Schichibukai, world leaders, and if he heard right, Urouge, when interviewed, said that their God in Skypeia was defeated by him. Mugiwara had one large rap list.

Literally the only thing the world knew about him was that he was the captain, he declared war on the World Government, he wore a straw hat (hence the epithet), and he had the Gumo Gumo no Mi.

He had a feeling that Whiteboard was interested with the group. He always followed what they did, even to what felt like a borderline-stalkerish level to the Division Commanders—having some of them even go to the Mugiwara Crew's supposed destination. He always seemed to know better than what the newspaper said, and always read it with a wider smirk on his face, before laughing boisterously. He'd then make fun of the writing and crumple it up, tossing it onto the ground carelessly. Marco would then have to pick it up and unfold it to show it to the rest of the crew. Well, only the ones who didn't get a copy themselves, and those who did were often were swarmed by the rest.

Thatch was brought out of his musing by the door opening again. Some nurses and doctors came in, followed by a bunch of Marines. The head of the group put some shackles on his wrists, ropes around his chest and arms, and patted him down, while the nurses made sure he wasn't injured in the process while the doctors put some new bandages on.

"What's going on?" he asked, relatively calm.

"The Rear Admiral is here," one of the doctors answered, looking up from his task. He nodded at the head of the Marine group, who grabbed his upper arm and told him gruffly to start moving. They soon came to a room where hIna was giving another woman a key.

The woman put it in her pocket, and chatted quietly with Hina. She had olive skin with freckles and her long black hair was in a high ponytail, but the tips still reached her waist. She had a V-neck purple tank top and lightish brown jeans with a yellow belt. She wore a long black jacket that stretched to about halfway between her knees and her waist. She had the typical high-status Marine cape, and she had a strange contraption on her wrist.

She had a wide smile and she turned towards him, grinning happily. She walked towards him and stuck out a hand. "Hi! I'm Himeji, and I'm going to escort yo uno Impel Down." She was awfully cheery for someone who was practically sending him to his death. She seemingly realized that his wrists were shackled and therefore he couldn't shake, and put down her hand.

"I'm Thatch," he said, even though he knew she already knew that.

An awkward silence.

"Well!" she said, cutting into the tranquility. "Are we ready to go?" She looked over to the platoon of Marines.

"Sign," the man with the guttural voice said. At her confused expression, he held out a sheet of paper and a pen that he took from his jacket pocket and continued with, "It's to make sure that my report is correct and that you picked him." She agreed readily and initialed with a hurried scrawl. The man nodded, before stepping back into his group of Marines.

Himeji walked in front of Thatch and four or so Marines went to the back of him, guns held securely under their arms. They walked in the typical military fashion, boots clicking against the floor. They walked in silence for what felt like miles before they reached a boat on the harbor. it was strangely colored, but he wasn't given any time to study it before he was shoved from behind onto it.

He keeled over, before catching himself with the railing. He stoop up and saw tarp over most of the outer ship. What a strange ship. He turned around, and noticed the Marines heading back into Enies Lobby, presumably to continue with the construction now that their job was done. On a lounge chair lay a women with long purple hair and blue eyes, tanning. She pulled down her shades and glanced at him, before returning to her sunbathing.

Unsurely, Thatch just stood and watched as they went about their day.

A man with pink hair and brown eyes twirled over to the purple-haired woman, offering her a drink, which she gratefully accepted. "It was made with all my love, Na—Nojiko- _swaaaan_!" She nodded at him, before looking over to Himeji.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked. Himeji nodded, and Nojiko called, "Guys! We're leaving1" There was a noncommittal grunt from the side of the boat, where he noticed a man with black hair slumped against the wood, eyes closed.

"When we get farther away, we can try out my new SUPER _Coup de Boost_! You can decide the distance now!" a man said, entering the deck, closely followed by a woman and another man. The first had dark red hair and thick eyebrows, large-rimmed glasses, and a short white mustache.

Behind him, the woman giggled. "Of course, Genzo- _san._ " She had short o range hair and brown eyes, and was carrying a black-covered tome in her hand.

"Johnny- _kun_ ," Noriko said sweetly, "can you raise anchor?'

"Of course!" Johnny agreed, amiably walking over to the front-left side of the ship as he followed her directions.

Behind the orange-head, another man moved to hide back behind the door as soon as he spotted Thatch. He had a blonde afro and red goggles that covered his eyes. "Himeji?" he asked. "Can we tie the pirate up to the mast?"

Himeji frowned. "Of course not, Saul! And his name is Thatch!"

"B-But…" Saul protested quietly, before shaking his head. "You guys are monsters, anyway… You don't understand the danger…" He went off into a tangent about the numerous possible outcomes because of her 'fateful mistake.'

"Loosen the sail!" Nojiko ordered, and Genzo did so. "Eyelashes!" she called. "Turn the rudder to the left!"

"Hai!" a squeaky voice agreed.

"Where's Crocus?" Himeji questioned.

"He's tuning his bass," Nojiko sighed.

Himeji turned to Thatch, finally regarding him. He prepared for her to bring him into a captive area or a cell of some sort. Instead, she walked over to him and with a _click!_ his handcuffs (why weren't they called wrist cuffs? They went on his _wrists_ , not his hands…) were off. She unsheathed her sword and quickly cut off the ropes binding him.

Saul groaned. "Why couldn't you at least had him a _bit_ tied up… Wait, what are you doing now?" She sifted through her jacket and pulled out a familiar belt, two sheathes attached, one on each side. She gave it to Thatch whose eyes widened as Saul objected, "Why are you giving him his sword?! Are you crazy?" before whispering, "Ah, yes, you are." He paused, "But Captain Saul- _sam_ _a_ will protect you, Eyelashes!"

"Oh, good~!" Eyelashes' high-pitched voice sounded from another room. "I'm so relieved!"

"He says that," the man who Thatch thought was sleeping said, "but he'll run away at the slightest sign of danger."

"And he can't protect you while he's sleeping," the orangette noted, smiling all the while. "Pirate- _shi_ may slit your neck or drown you. I wonder if we would be able to find your dead floating body before sunrise."

Saul shivered, before backing away slightly. "Well, maybe I should just go… I should work on my **Hokaku Boshi** (Capture Star), after all…"

"Stop being a wimp!" Johnny shouted, whacking Saul on the neck. "You will need to protect the ladies, so they will not have to dirty their hands with male scum!"

"Where do I go?" Thatch finally asked.

"Oh, wherever," Himeji answered distantly, before her eyes focused. She nodded to someone out of his vision. There was a blur, and Thatch's world turned black.

•••

Dragon smirked as he looked at the new bounty poster of a figure he knew was his daughter; he knew everything about the pirate since she had headed off the island a few years after her adopted brothers. What a predicament his daughter was in.

He folded the poster messily, putting it in his jacket pocket before waving a waitress over, a cloak over his face as he grinned sinisterly. The woman involuntarily shivered, and he smirked more, noticing his evil charisma still worked. Take that, Dad!

He started to chow down on the food that was soon handed to him in the typical Monkey fashion, before collecting and restraining himself as he slowed down to a relatively normal pace. Perhaps a bit faster than necessary, but he had work to do.

He did a typical eat-and-run—more like a leisured dash, he later insisted when recalling the vent—and hurried back to the ship, barely full. Oh well, he mentally sighed. No one blood-related to his father in his family was ever completely full.

He headed back to the ship too do paperwork, noting that Ivanov was out. He filled out a few sheets before leaning back, bored. So much for working. Instead, he reflected on his plans for the up-and-coming war—as soon as his daughter figured out about Roger's son, Shirohige, and Jinbei, she would _definitely_ make a move, if she was anything like him—which she was.

He had tried to talk to "Mugiwara" indirectly, but his daughter had obviously not gotten his hints. And Loguetown was a mess. He absentmindedly picked his nose and flicked the booger at the wall, before realizing what he did and immediately straightened up. He had thought he had quenched that habit.

He knew that she had a meeting with Shirohige soon and had made sure they would be near to the Moby Dick, while simultaneously "staying out of sight." Yeah, right. He was going in and he was going in hard.

If his daughter honestly didn't know about his attempts to reach her, then fine. Time for Plan B.

•••

There was something familiar about the name Thatch, Luffy reflected. She just didn't realize until her impromptu meeting with Edward. Impromptu, as it was much earlier than planned.

After Zoro knocked out Thatch, they moved a few things around the deck, taking the tarp off to expose the grass and mikan trees. The color of the wood was switched from black to brown, and their pirate flag was flying proudly. The Sunny's figurehead held its original colors, and everything other than the pirates themselves was changed in some way.

Next, she took off their disguises and they changed clothes. She didn't wear Boshi on her head, but instead had it roped around her neck so it hung down to her back. Lastly, they woke up Thatch. They had moved him into the dining area as it was lunchtime; they could smell Sanji's cooking from where they were working. When they went inside, it was ready, and so they put the smelling salts under the pirate's nose.

Thatch opened his eyes and spun around in his chair to look at the group. "Where am I? Did you guys save me from Himeji or are you part of her crew?"

"Save…" Robin said cautiously, setting out plates and knives using her Akuma no Mi while Sanji complained that she shouldn't be doing menial work.

Thatch blinked, before saying, obviously relieved, "Oh! Thanks!"

"Here you are, madams and monsieurs!" Sanji said, dramatically putting down the dishes. The steam wafter up into the air. "Sautéed Sea King tenderloin over ere, vegetables soup seasoned with the salt from Water 7, garlic toast for a side, and fruitinis to top it off. The drinks are the freshly squeezed mikans from Nami's garden. Thank you, Nami- _swaaaaaan_!"

Thatch adopted a bemused expression, muttering, "Nami? Where have I heard that name…?"

Luffy tensed. "So, can we eat?" she rushed on. They still didn't know which pirate crew he was from, but it would be unsympathetic if they asked, and she greatly hoped he wasn't from any of the crews they hated. And if he was from a big-time crew that could be dangerous for them, no matter how strong they were. And he could just be pretending to be nice in order to get a lift.

"Of course!" Sanji agreed wholeheartedly, sitting down himself. "Dig in!"

And dig in they did. Luffy made sure to only use her rubber powers because of Thatch, stretching her arms as fast as she could to step her crewmates' food. They used their **Kenbunshoku** **Haki** to attempt to avoid her sudden and rather unorthodox attacks, and Thatch just watched amusedly, though he appeared rather confused at the sight, observing as his whole plate was shoved in her mouth before calling for seconds. He obviously wasn't used to fending for himself. Wimp.

•••

Thatch was inexplicably overwhelmed. He was brought onto Rear Admiral Himeji's ship, woke up on a pirate's ship, and ate the best food he ever had, with a person who ate faster than their resident "D"s back on the Moby Dick. His face soured as he remembered Teach's betrayal, before focusing on the crew to distract himself. How the hell did they beat the Re at Admiral, anyway? They didn't seem all that powerful… but, as he knew all too well, that had nothing to do with their strength. But still, they were _way_ too casual about everything.

It was only when some Marines came and attacked them did he finally find out who they were. He was brought outside and then moved up to the crow's nest to watch without being spotted.

"…so that stye will still think that Himeji has you," the blue-black-haired woman explained as she opened the door. He had ignored the first part of her sentence, instead focusing on the ship itself; this was the first ship he had seen where the crew's nest had windows and a roof, though he wasn't complaining. It made a lot of sense; a lot of the things n the ship did. Good ideas for the Moby Dick.

She shut the door behind her, and he was left alone in the room. It was rather round, with benches lining the walls. In one area, a bunch of weights more than three times the size of Thatch lay. He wasn't given any time to study them as an explosion sounded outside the window.

Currently, the only people outside were Usopp, the green-haired swordsman, the blonde chef, and the woman who brought him here. As the cannons on the other ship fired, the swordsman close his one eye and delicately sliced them, making them fall into the ocean with a _plop!_

The chef used a technique (was that **geppou**?) to jump in the air, kicking fire bullets that created holes in the enemy's sails, preventing them from escaping. the book-woman crossed harms and raised her hands so they were by her shoulders. He noticed that arms identical to her own appeared on the Marines. An Akuma no Mi. She clenched her fists, muttering something, and the Marines collapsed.

Usopp sent some bullets onto the opposite ship's deck. He thought that Usopp missed, but the shots created flowers on the opposite ship's deck, and the Marines nearby passed out. the swordsman then spun around, eyes still closed, and slashed at the other ship. He watched as the ship fell apart into three pieces, and the Marines still conscious screamed as they went down, bobbing in the water on broken pieces of wood as the rest of their ship sank. He could see one of them, presumably the leader, raising their wrist to talk on a Baby Den-Den Mushi.

That's when Thatch realized; Nami, Usopp's nose, arms stretching like rubber, three swords, a twirled eyebrow, a straw hat, a skeleton and tanuki—it was the Mugiwaras. Which meant that their captain… he was one of the few people to ever see Mugiwara's face. He felt unnaturally proud of himself and almost laughed out loud at the fact that he didn't realize it previously.

•••

"You're the Mugiwara pirates, right?" Thatch inquired, gulping another bite of the oh-so-delicious food that Sanji had cooked.

"…Yeah," Mugiwara agreed quietly, shifting in his chair.

"You didn't look like it when I first woke up, but I realized it when I woke up."

"I figured you would," the newly-exposed Nico Robin said. "And a lot of people say that."

Mugiwara put on his straw hat, then lifted it by the rim on one side with his pointer finger and grinned maniacally. "What about now?"

"Yeah…" Zoro concurred. Nami giggled. "That's it."

They started to chow down on the dinner Sanji had prepared, a comfortable silence filling the air.

After Thatch finished and had stood up, he walked o ver to the sink. He rinsed his dishes before he put them in the sink, and asked, "So, where are we going?" The Mugiwaras exchanged looks.

"We're going to meet up with another pirate," Usop finally said. "Mugi," that was the name they had started to call their captain, now that they knew that Thatch knew, "is friends with him."

"Well, _actually_ ," Mugi corrected, "my kinda-sorta-friend-but-not-really." Nami rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Which pirate?" Thatch questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll be meeting him," Nami waved him off. They had decided that they wouldn't tell Thatch as he might run off, and the question about whether or not he should be taken to Impel Down was still unresolved, though she, personally, was leaning towards setting him free. But was he good enough for them to officially become pirates for then on? She wasn't sure about that, especially because of her personal history.

They had gotten a call from Whitebeard earlier that day. He said he had some big news and a favor to ask, but that his nurses refused to let him leave his ship, and couldn't ask on the Transponder Snail because of the usual possible Marine intrusion. because to that, they were told to try to sneak in. If they were caught he would help, he had explained.

Nami had then asked Luffy whether he trusted him, and he said yes, so that was that; much to her chagrin, they were going to wing it—they didn't know much about the physical aspects of the Moby Dick, after all.

Anyway, hopefully Thatch wouldn't be too inquisitive—not even _Whiteboard_ knew everything about their travels, and for good reason. "The ones ones who could understand their past are the ones who've lived through it," was their motto, you could say. It would just complicate things if he knew, anyway. Only problem? A lot of the people on their ship _sucked_ at lying.

"…Did you _really_ declare war on the Government?"

"Well, um…"

Scratch that. They were screwed.

•••

 **I know Thatch is very OOC, but he's under a lot of stress and pressure, what with an attempted murder and Ace being captured, while being helpless in a room, so even trivial things will annoy him. Likewise, he will feel more insecure because of his failure to both capture Teach and stop him from capturing Ace. That is also the reason why he didn't figure out about their identities right away—he didn't care who they were, just that they were going away from prison, and therefore closer to saving Ace. He was very distracted.**

 **In case you're wondering why they revealed Usopp's name, it's because he's "Sogeking" on the bounty poster.**

 **Oh, and, because this word isn't used often, "Boshi" is Luffy's hat.**

 **Also, I was originally gonna have Sabo have the Gumo Gumo no Mi, but I have a better idea as to who should have it. Sabo still has a Fruit, though.**

 **I swear I'll post the end of this chapter tomorrow, but right now I have to go to sleep—I have exams tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll respond to reviews at the end. I found that the whole typing-up-on-the-fly thing kinda worked. I made little spelling mistakes—okay, a lot—and they were often really important ones, but it was better than before. Right after this, I'll post the next-next chapter, and then I'll edit my earlier chapters.**

 **By the way, there's a heck of a lot of POV-changing in this chapter.**

 **Lastly, there's important stuff at the bottom, but if you don't want to look at it all, check out the non-bolded italicized summary at the bottom.**

 **•••**

Marco had a deep sense of foreboding. Thatch was captured, and Pops had some news on Ace, who had set off to fight Blackbeard several weeks ago, while being all hush-hush with Thatch about something, right before the swordsman. Pops _never_ called a meeting of the commanders for anything other than bad news.

As he walked into the unofficial meeting room, he heard the sound of the Moby Dick's officially Den-Den Mushi ring over the intercom. As suggested by one of Pops' friends—he wouldn't tell them who, and instead just grinned secretively, returning to his sake—it was automatically hooked up to the also-newly-installed intercom so if Pops didn't want to answer it, was drunk, or was sleeping, someone would answer. There was a _click!_ as Pops answered the Transponder Snail and the intercom shut off again.

He opened the doors to the room, his shoes clacking against the floor. Only three other division commanders were present so far, but a few others had followed Marco inside. They created a semicircle around Pops, who just smirked mischievously at them, raising the Snail's speaker up to his mouth. "Hello?"

The Snaill's appearance changed to show that the person on the other end had dark brown eyes, a wide grin that looked like it hurt, and a curved scar under its eye. Marco and the rest of the commanders didn't recognize the face, if the confused faces from around him were anything to go by.

"Hey!" the person on the other end cheered childishly. "Is the meeting still happening?"

"Um," the famous Yonkō paused, "Not the time…"

"What meeting?" Marco asked, his usual lazy tone taking on an edge of steel.

The snail blinked. "Wait, do you mean—" The person who they labeled as male was cut off as a _bang!_ sounded from the other line, and the snail shifted again so that the person had an annoyed glare, looking to its right, and no scar. The eyes then softened softly, looking straight ahead once more.

"Sorry about that," a decidedly-female voice apologized, and the commanders grew even more bewildered and restless, whispering amongst themselves. Marco's eyes rested on his adoptive father, who had started to adopt a guilty expression, and, under further inspection, sweated slightly, though if Marco didn't know him so well he wouldn't've been able to tell.

The large man raised the receiver, before saying a rushed "You don't need to sneak onto the ship" and hung up. "Well…" he said, clearing his throat, "We have a problem." _No duh_ , Marco thought, but remained silent. "Ace is being brought to Marineford in about a week's time to be executed publicly. Video Den-Dens will broadcast it to the world."

There was a series of mutterings, and Shirohige held up his hand. "We need to gather everyone in our alliance, and one of my friends will be coming to aid us in the war?"

"Your friend?" Izou spoke up, voicing what they were all thinking. Whitebeard Newgate didn't have many friends, if any. Sure, maybe a friendly rivalry with Akagami and a few others, but that was pretty much it. And he had many fans, but he wasn't close with everyone.

"Yes…" he paused, before obviously resisting the urge to smirk as he continued with, "Mugiwara, the _gaki._ And a small girl named Luffy."

A chorus of shouts erupted fro the commanders, and Marco's own eyes widened considerably. "The Mugiwara pirates?" he questioned incredulously, ignoring the last part of the sentence. Pops nodded. "When did this happen?"

The white-haired man winced slightly. "You know all those times when I left the ship to take care of business…?" Marco pieced it together, and gaped slightly. He prepared to speak, but Sabo beat him to the chase.

"You've known Luffy for that long?" He realized what he said and instinctively raised his hand to his mouth. Pops looked at Sabo confusedly, a foreign emotion in his eyes.

"Luffy?!" the group digressed.

"How do you know her?" Kingdew demanded, his imposing figure turning towards the blonde.

Sabo waved his hand as if swatting a fly, sweating bullets. "Oh, no, no… nothing." He adjusted his hat nervously as the commanders prepared to interrogate him, each forgetting about the alliance for the moment.

Pops interrupted, saying, "We have more important things to discuss. Go to your rooms and use your personal Mushis to contact the alliance." He coughed, grabbing some more saké before pouring it down his throat. He nodded to them, wiping the bit that dribbled down his chin off with his hand.

The commanders nodded back respectfully, each preparing to question Sabo for what he knew, before backing away as they crowded together. Marco watched out of the corner of his eye as Sabo slinked off, obviously intending to hide.

"Oh, no you don't!" Haruta shouted, chasing after him, the others soon following.

"Marco, help!" Sabo cried out to the only commander who wasn't chasing him, trying for sympathy.

Marco chuckled sinisterly, taking one last glance at his adoptive father, before nodding to Sabo… and promptly walked out of the room. He smiled, hearing their furious attempts to get his fellow blonde to speak and " _stay still, dammit!_ " as the doors shut behind him. _Good luck, Sabo. You'll need it._

•••

Sometimes Luffy would have dreams. That was only natural. But these were different. They were of a black-haired boy with freckles, of a boy with blonde hair and a chipped tooth, of her grandfather, her father, and of a large curly-orange-haired woman. (Woman? She wasn't completely sure…) They were always out of focus, and completely silent, but she felt like she should know them. (Of course, she knew her grandfather and recognized her dad, but that wasn't the point.)

She'd wake up, gasping, looking around reflexively to see if she could find the strange boys, the woman.

But tonight was different from the rest; she could clearly see and hear it—the fire, the screams. The blonde boy with a top-hat and goggles being dragged away, crying. The black-haired boy with freckles and narrowed eyes, she could see sending a wave at Haki at some foes. And then the curly-haired woman was limping back with the freckled boy, supporting him as they walked. The smell of smoke was prominent, making it hard to breathe.

She knew self-consciously that it was a dream; it happened often enough now that it was easy to tell. She tried to speak with her dream self, before realizing consciously where she was—in the land of Morpheus. She blinked, and woke up, staring at the ceiling. No one was up yet, she soon discovered. She turned over and went back to sleep.

•••

It was strange to see the people Pops took so much interest into to be so laid-back. He expected them to be completely against the government, destroying Marine bases left and right and having no compassion for the world. Shows how much the world knew about their characters.

But they just relaxed, checking a Vivre Card Mugiwara held once in a while. Whenever he tried to see whose it was, it was brought out of his sight by a tanned hand. Other than that, they just did their respective things, though sometimes Usopp, Chopper and Mugiwara would play together or Corona would ask for help training by lifting the crew members on top of his weights.

It was a day or two later that they found what they were looking for. He could only see the back of the ship, but it seemed awfully familiar… he looked up at the flag and was astounded to see that was Pops'. That's when he knew it was the Moby Dick.

He cried out in a mix of excitement, anticipation, and relief. Nami looked at his strangely, slightly alarmed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ah, nothing, Nami- _san_ ," he said. "I'm just happy—Whitebeard's my captain!"

He thought they had known this, but obviously that wasn't true as everyone except Nico Robin cried, "Eh?!" The Devil's Child just smiled secretly, hinting that she did know.

He wondered why she didn't tell her captain, but shrugged it off. He, instead, leaned forward over the railing and waved exaggeratedly at the ship. He heard some confusion from the Moby Dick, and then joyous shouting. He could see some others waving back at him as they neared the other ship.

He jumped aboard, yelling greetings to his shipmates. He paused, turning back to thank the Mugiwaras. Nami was screaming something that he couldn't hear over the din. Usopp and Chopper were staring in awe and fear at the commanders, whereas Franky sobbed at the fact that they were all better again ("I'm not crying, dammit!"). Robin just sent an arm to wave goodbye from the side of the boat and was smiling slightly. Brook was dancing around and playing his violin to add some teary background music. Sanji and Zoro were in each others faces, obviously arguing again.

Last of all was Mugiwara. He had his trademark straw hat on his head, pushed down low so it shaded his face. The black-haired man positioned his right pointer finger and thumb so they were poking his chest, and his body glowed softly for a second, before shifting into one he had never seen before; black hair was longer and smoother, brown eyes were larger, jaw was more feminine, checks plumper. His scar disappeared not his skin. His lips became softer and a lighter pink, while his nose shrunk slightly. The rest of his body was obscured by the railing, but was obviously different as Mugiwara had shrunk slightly. His crewmates just looked on as if this was normal.

Mugiwara had already looked girlish, but this, _this_ was… crazy! Rubber couldn't do that! Not to say that they weren't crazy already and that everything they did didn't defy common sense, but this just took the cake.

Thatch paused in his staring to hug Sabo, who had rushed towards him as soon as he saw him. Sabo clutched him tighter as the sound of pounding feet sounded on the deck, and his fellow Division Commanders called out for Sabo. They soon noticed Thatch and created a dog pile, which, with Jozu there, soon became suffocating and was finished before Thatch turned any more blue. (Purple was overrated. When your turns _blue_ , you're in trouble.)

The intercom beeped. "The meeting will start in half an hour," Pops' voice came through, sounding more metallic than usual. Thatch straightened, climbing to his feet as he figured he should get ready. He then realized he hadn't been to his room in a long time… he prayed no one had pranked him.

•••

Trafalgar D. Water Law sat in his submarine, sipping on some coffee. He knew about the war; it was pretty obvious what was going to happen when you thought about it. He was preparing, along with the rest of his crew, to wait in the background until the war was over and go through the wounded, collecting hearts and saving injured.

The injured would be good allies for the future, after all, and the hearts were so he could defeat the pink-feathered bastard. From there he would prepare to attack the rest of the Shichibukai, maybe convince some others to help him. But there was another thing about the war that was prominent to him; his fellow Supernova would be there. One that he had a… _personal_ matter to take care of with. Mugiwara—or, should he say… Himeji?

•••

Edward Newgate stared down at the commanders of each ship in his alliance. Whitey Bay was to his left and Himeji t this right. Himeji was in the form he knew her best by—the female Mugiwara without a straw hat nor a scar. She wore a red tank top and black undershirt with black cuffed shorts. The rest of her small crew were sitting behind her, giving her their full support. Loyal group, that one.

His commanders were yet to come, each waiting for the last possible moment, probably practicing any speeches they planned today or dressing up appropriately for the occasion. He stared sadly at the place that the second Division Commander was supposed to sit. The chair was left their to show their faith in their comrade, that he would survive, but Newgate was deathly worried about his adoptive son.

Luffy raised an eyebrow at him, asking a silent question, _When are they going to arrive? Everyone else is here._ She pointedly looked around the room, where all of the seats, other than the Commanders', were taken.

He looked at the doors, gesturing with his head. _Soon._

Luffy relaxed slightly and looked being her. Her strange crew were all talking amiably with each other, all of them, other than the four he recognized from Luffy's stories as Chopper, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji, ignoring the rest of the people in the room.

•••

Luffy watched carefully around her, suspiciously glancing at the other pirates before looking over at her crew. Thatch was with the rest of the commanders, and it felt weird for him to suddenly leave. _Never to be seen again._ She smiled bitterly, reminding herself that inter-fandom references were not allowed.

Nami had started pointing out all of the bounties in the room while Usopp boasted that he could do better than them before cowering at their patronizing gazes, Chopper switching from being amazing at Usopp and hiding from preying eyes. Sanji was regarding the ladies with a pulsing heart in his eye.

Franky was admiring the "SUPER" workmanship of the boat, describing it to the rest of the people who were listening, which wasn't many. Zoro was starting to doze off, eyes drooping as he slumped against his chair. Robin was absently nodding to Franky every once in a while, but was otherwise just observing the commotion. Brook appeared to be concentrated on what Franky was saying, listening raptly, though Luffy suspected that his "eyes" where elsewhere.

Her eyes focused on the doors as she used her Haki. She could see Zoro and Sanji doing the same, their eyes narrowing slightly as they took in the strength of the newcomers as they approached the closed doors.

Luffy was confident that she and the rest of the Monster Trio could beat most of 'em, if given the chance to fight one-on-one, and, most likely, so could the rest of the crew—Robin's Devil fruit was awfully handy for that type of thing, and, if the Weakling Trio collected their courage, could defeat them in their separate ways, while Franky and Brook were great for attacking multiple people at once.

But she was worried about two of the newcomers. They each had a Devil Fruit, one a Mythical Zoan and one a Paramecia. They seemed like they were the strongest, though even Haki could be deceiving sometimes, and it depended on the enemy, just like her rubber vs. Enel's lightning. She sat up as they entered.

In front was a blonde with strange hair. He had an open purple shirt with cream insides, exposing his whitebeard tattoo that was permanently stained onto his tanned flesh. He had a turquoise sash around his waist, a brown-and-gold belt, and dark blue pants. He had a lazy smirk, his eyelids were half-way closed, and had a small stubble on his chin. He walked with a confident air, leisurely striding down to his seat.

Second was another blonde, pale this time, with familiar clothing: a white necktie, goggles around his neck, a blue shirt with white buttons, a black belt, a black jacket, maroon gloves, light blue pants and black shoes. He had a pipe strapped to his back and a burn on his left eye. He smiled as he walked casually.

There was a space behind him, as if for a person that would never come.

This one had darker skin than the pale man before him, and black hair. He had three parts of bubble on his chin and long sideburns. He reminded her of Franky in that he wore a lot of metal—though Franky didn't just _wear_ it, he _was_ it. Well, half. Close enough. He had a grey-green chest plate with dark and light brown plating hung with brown straps. He also had a green kilt and black pants. His large arms were crossed as he walked, looking around at the people in the room, before stiffly sitting in his chair one seat after the blonde with the eye burn.

Next was Thatch, who was grinning widely and waving at everyone as he strutted across the floor.

The next character had a black handlebar mustache and frizzy black hair going down to about his ears and poofing out. He wore a blue shirt with a white collar and pattern, white gloves, a violet belt, light blue pants, a purple coat, and blue-black boots. He had two swords in sheaths around his waist. He was grinning widely, thin eyebrows naturally raised.

Next waddled another man. He wore what seemed like purple overalls with a pink bear symbol, clasped with silver plates. He had two pockets on his chin and was smiling largely with thick lips similar to Usopp's. He wore a purple hat with the Whitebeard symbol that had black feathers poofing out of it, and a white collar complemented it. He wore a dirty-yellow sash around his waist and walked rather fast, chin jiggling.

After that was a dirty blonde with dreadlocks similar to Yasopp's, held taught with a yellow headband with a red whitebeard symbol. He had marks around his eyes, similar to Franky's but thicker. He wore a white- jacket with a brown and green collar and yellow bands. He had a lavender shirt underneath, tucked into a red haramaki and gray pants. He held a chain wrapped around his waist before ending in a spiked ball that was being held in one hand. He rushed slightly, herding the rest to go forward.

A fishman followed him; he had light blue skin with red gills on his cheeks. Three sharp teeth poked up from his mouth on either side of his face. His eyes were naturally narrowed, and he had something similar to a horn on one side of his head. An "8" marking him as the Eighth Division Commander on his neck.

He had spiked-up black hair similar to the first blonde's, but not drooping this time. He wore a cream shirt with blue sleeves, white stripes down the sides, and a red star on the middle of it. He also had a black belt and grey pants. His already-scowling mouth was brought down farther as he glared at everyone, daring them to speak about how he was a fishman.

Following him was a large man with black hair twisted into a braid down his back. He had the Whitebeard symbol tattooed on each shoulder, above two golden rings. He had an open grey-blue vest, a brown belt, and darker grey-blue pants tucked into black boots. He had a sword in a sheath. One hand rested on his sword's handle, the bother hanging loosely to his side as he walked, looking only straight ahead.

The next man had a low-cut pink vest and green camouflage balloon pants with white lace on the ends above black boots. He had several guns strapped on his back and in a holster while having a strange hat. He had reddish eyes, white hair and a black beard.

Follow him was a man with orangish-blonde hair and dark lips. He was heavily tanned, and a blue-black tattoo was on the right side of his chest similar to Whitebeard's mark but a bit modified. he had a brown cape and black and gold gauntlets. He wore a black and dark yellow leggings with white drapes on the end and black boots. A blue belt held this up with a tissue-looking sash on the side. He took halting steps to his chair, even stumbling a bit.

The next one was the only female present. She had short brick red hair and fierce pointed blue eyes. She wore a green outfit, fit with a brown belt going diagonally across her chest and white leggings. She had a pauper's shoulder and neck pads and wore black boots. She was bursting with energy, and seemed to be attempting to not be complaining about the slow speed the rest of them were taking, her hands flitting by her sword sheath.

The man that came next and a black beard cut into three sections, a metal helmet with horns, and an outfit similar to the third person's. His tattoos were on his upper arms, and held two swords in a taught grip, stiffly lumbering forward before plopping in his chair.

This one reminded her distinctly of a pig with an upturned nose and small pointed ears. He wore a maroon hat with a white Whitebeard mark. Another Whitebeard mark was on the loose white cloak. He had a shield and jousting lance, and was smiling at everyone as he walked by, using small steps but a medium fast pace, bouncing slightly on his feet as he put his foot down.

The next one had an open blue vest. He had a black mustache and black hair that was shaves through on the top. He had his Whitebeard mark by his shoulder, along with three open circles. He had cream pants with a brown belt, and a katana that was over his shoulder with a dark strap. He ignored everyone in the room, instead watching his feet as he walked forward.

The last person had silky black hair put up with a pin, one hand hanging loosely. He had a heart painted on his lips and wore a purple kimono. He had a red-and-black cloth draped around his waist and black pants. He had two holsters tied around his waist along with a sword and held two yellow-white fans.

Noen of them had a white beard, even Whitebeard himself. It was one of the many mysteries of the universe.

Maybe Rayleigh should be called "Whitebeard" instead of Shirohige.

•••

"Who's that?" a brown-haired mousy-looking man—reminding her of a marine, Nezumi—demanded, rudely pointing to the mysterious woman next to Whitebeard, having never seen her before in any of the alliance's meetings.

She stood up, bowing to them. "I'm Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy."

Marco heard a choked sound and he and some of the other commanders looked worriedly at the co-Second Deivision commander, "Blue Gentleman" Sabo. Sabo nodded that he was fine, but Marco could see that he had teared up and that his hands were shaking. Marco turned back to the conversation to see Pops looked… nervous, for once in the half-giants' life.

What was going on?! And wasn't Monkey D. Luffy the name of the dead little sister Ace and Sabo always talked fondly of? Where's Mugiwara—everyone else here he recognized, even if just a bit. Who _is_ Luffy, and how does Pops know her? And why the freaking hell wasn't he getting any answers?

•••

Sabo clenched his hands, his satin gloves folding under the pressure. His little sister… he had finally found her, but, as her eyes swept over him and the other commanders, they were blank. No recognition shined in her eyes, no smile on her face.

Had he found her, just to lose her again? Or was it just a mask? He couldn't tell the difference in the almost unfamiliar face—older and more dignified, for sure. And cold.

But there was something wrong. Her scar, that should've been there for life, even with her rubbery body, was gone. Her straw hat, a promise to Shanks, was also missing. Most importantly, she wasn't smiling, wasn't bubbly like she had been years before. In fact, no amusement or amazement, even as the pirates bumbled around and the Strongest Man in the World sat down next to her, was shown.

His heart squeezed, tighter than his hands, and he felt unnaturally dizzy. Was it an impostor? Or had something happened…? First Luffy left, then Ace was captured, and now this? Why…?

•••

Monkey D. Luffy was confused. Not just because she needed food, but because the royally-dressed blonde—who looked crazily similar to someone, if she could _just remember…_ —kept staring at her, obviously ignoring everyone else around them. She had had stares before (thanks, Slip-Slip no Mi… NOT) but he looked worried, maybe even scared. What was his problem?!

She locked with him and saw the sorrow in them. She pointedly looked away, listening as one of the pirates in the alliance said something about a sneak attack and a distraction, but she wasn't completely listening.

And he wasn't the only one scrutinizing her. She wasn't dumb; she knew she was getting looks, not just because of her appearance nor her crew's, but because she was new in the alliance—or, at least, that's what she assumed was the reason for their repetitive staring. The other way-too-powerful blonde, sitting next to the annoying one, kept glancing between Mr. Top Hat and her.

She searched outside the boat with Haki, feeling a disturbance, subconsciously noticing the rest of the crew doing the same. She was astonished to sense one of the biggest auras, (and part of it seemed to be hidden from her, though she couldn't be sure,) maybe even at the same level of _Edward's_ , nearing them.

She stood up, noticing Sanji and Zoro, who had obviously sensed the person first out of the rest of the crew quickly followed suit. She slammed her hands on the table in front of her, gaining everyone's attention, including an annoyed look from the woman who had been speaking.

"Be right back. Someone's here. Someone _powerful,_ " she said quickly as an explanation before running outside, her crew and some of the Division Commanders, who apparently sensed the person too, on her heels.

•••

BOUNTIES:

Luffy: 500,000,000

Chopper: 7,000,000

Usopp (Sogeking): 40,000,000

Franky: 95,000,000

Nami: 30,000,000

Sanji: 230,000,0000

Brook: 60,000,000

Zoro: 350,000,000

Robin: 80,000,000

Combined: 1,392,000,000 beli

 **If you're wondering why the bounties are so large, think about it: if the World Government knew of all the** **things they did that _weren't_ covered up (i.e. Crocodile & Moria,) along _with_ everything else, would they stay so "low"? Plus, honestly, Luffy is post-timeskip powerful. Also, they know that Luffy "Mugiwara" only picks fighters for his crew, so even _Chopper_ would have a high bounty. But, because Robin didn't do much in Enies Lobby nor Saboady, her bounty hasn't changed. Think about it. And Ace got a _huge_ bounty, and he didn't even (a) declare war on the World Government nor (b) punch a Tenryūbito. So…**

 **•••**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **User:** stxlla **—chapter 4—**

This is excellent! Your story has a new and exiting plot and your writing is beautiful!

 **Aw, thank you so much! I was really worried that it would be too similar to the other ones.**

 **User:** Guest **(Guest) —chapter 1—**

The irony in this!

 **What part?**

 **User:** UnderTakerxXxMadnesS **—chapter 3—**

Nice…

Can't wait for the next chapter..

 **Thanks! I really appreciate it. :)**

 **User:** Kawaii-NekoNya **—chapter 3—**

Yay this is a cool story and I understand Thatch's OOCness he is under alot of stress and a lot of things are happening right now. Love your username, by the way.

 **Glad to hear it! I was worried about Thatch's change in character, because even though it seemed realistic to me, I wasn't sure about you guys.**

 **User:** Capico 3 **(Guest) —chapter 2—**

Wow, you updated really quickly, even though they're long chapters! This is really great, though I was wondering who you're gonna pair "Himeji" up with, if anyone? Anyway, as I said, great job. It's hard to find good Fem!Luffy stories, much less Marine!Luffy. I love how you did both Fem and Marine and Different Devil Fruit!Luffy. Can't wait to find out what her DF is! Well, you did give a hind with the whole "can only be opened with Crocodile's Devil Fruit" part. I wait aptly for the next chapter! (Though I'm surprised you only have 3 reviews thus far.)

 **Thanks! To be honest, I had worked on these chapters for some time before I actually got an account. About the pairing, I'm honestly not sure. Luffy, in my opinion, is easily shippable. I was thinking about having you guys vote.**

 **Options:**

 **~Law**

 **~Marco**

 **~Ace**

 **~Sabo**

 **~Smoker**

 **~Jonathan**

 **~Zoro**

 **~Usopp**

 **~Kidd**

 **~Shanks**

 **~Thatch**

 **etc. Any other ideas? Let me know. And I'll count the last sentence as a complement.**

 **User:** anionymm **—chapter 2—**

As a follower of this fanfiction I must say that your update did not succeeded. I really want to continue reading this fanfic.

 **Well, here you are! :D**

 **User:** Niapi **—chapter 1—**

I like this storie . it begins well! I wait eagerly following

 **Ah, good. I wasn't sure, with all of the Fem!Luffy and Marine!Luffy stories, that this wouldn't be swamped up with the crowd, like my PJO Chaos!fic one.**

 **User:** UnderTakerxXxMadnesS **—chapter 1—**

Awesome story.. I like it.. Update faster..

 **You do realize that you posted this one day after the day that I originally posted the story? If that's not updating fast, I don't know what is. ;)**

 **•••**

 _Anyway, that's it. If you just skipped that, the summary is that you can vote for who you want Himeji (or other people) to end up with. Also, I know that Luffy wasn't there when Dadan and Ace were walking back, but it was a freaking_ premonition _type of thing. Just after the thing happened. I don't even know._

 _LASTLY, REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY WELCOME. Reviews show how much readers are able to engage with the writing, and therefore I'd really like to know your opinion about this story. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Make sure you read through this whole Author's Note. It will give insight and a bit of spoilers._**

 **FIRST, LET ME CLEAR SOMETHING UP FOR Y'ALL.**

 **1)** **The Romance in** ** _Traitor in Time_** **will be slow-going.** **I never understood how some characters in Fanfiction fall in love at first sight. Sure, thinking,** ** _oh, they're cute_** **, is normal. But thinking** ** _we're totally soulmates_** **or whatever, especially if they're in a middle of a war or something? They don't even** ** _know_** **the person. That just** ** _doesn't happen._**

 **Thatch uncharacteristically didn't even mention it, except that one part-of-a-sentence within, mostly because his mind is other, more important things. The possible romances will be given time to know the other person.**

 **2)** **I'm planning on making a prequel** **after I get farther along and expose Sabo/Luffy's Akuma no Mis. It would be about the Mugiwara's journey before this started. What do you think? Should I make it? Should I start with Garp's training, Ace & Sabo, when Garp takes Luffy to the Marine base and do tests on her, (OOPS, SPOILERS. LUCKY YOU THAT YOU ****_READ THAT PART_** **), or after Luffy sets off as a pirate?**

 **3) To be clear, when certain aspects of Luffy's Akuma no Mi are mentioned,** **that doesn't mean it's her fruit.** **I've mentioned the Slip-Slip fruit, Crocodile's logia, her rubbery body, along with the fact that her scar disappeared by her doing something do it. And, no, she hasn't eaten Alvidad's, Crocodile's, nor the Gumo Gumo no Mi. It'll be explained later.**

 **4) Also, I'm honestly surprised that no one's even mentioning the fact that in the summary I wrote something about a "** **Mythical Fruit.** **" Any guesses?** **It's important.** **And no, just because I mentioned it does** ** _not_** **mean Luffy has that type of fruit. Don't make that assumption; I'm still mulling over the details, so whether she does or not depends on me, really.**

 **5) Thank you for reading, and** **if you look through and copy down all of the underlined sentences in this A/N,** **(not the one at the end of the chapter)** **post it, and ask a question, I will answer it in a PM** **, as long as it's not something like, "WILL ACE DIE?" "WHAT'S LUFFY'S DEVIL FRUIT?" or "OMG WHO IS THAT MYSTERIOUS GUY?" Just no. If it's something that is like that, I'll PM you again for another question. (For those you don't have an account, I'll post it at the bottom of the next chapter.)**

 **LASTLY, THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER _DOESN'T_ APPEAR ON MY QUOTEV ACCOUNT.**

 **•••**

Well, Tashigi was pretty adjusted to staying on the same ship as Garp while their own ship was towed behind, held by unnaturally-strong ropes.

Ha ha, funny joke. She understood nothing.

Before that day, Smoker was the highest-ranking officer she knew. He was respectable, smart, and typically calm. So, naturally, meeting the… eccentric… Garp was a bit of a surprise. Whenever she heard the outrageous rumors about him being insane, she would always call them out, apprehend them, and explain that surely the man was just misunderstood.

She didn't do that anymore. She had already accepted that the man was off his rocker.

Speaking of, Garp and Smoker were both at the head of the ship, back facing her and their bodies angled at a 45-degree angle towards each other, talking. She sighed, looking back up. From the crow's nest, she looked at the ocean, its murky depths amazing her. That's when she noticed it.

"Ship!" she shouted. "There are a multitude of ships ahead!"

"How far?" she heard from inside the ship, likely from the navigator.

"About twenty minutes' sail!"

"That's it," Tashigi heard Smoker say. "That's where she is."

•••

Jinbei bowed his head. His cellmate, to pass the time, was weaving tales of gold, of his sister, of how he met Whitebeard, of his capture, and his brother, Sabo. Jinbei was silent, having no tales to tell about the Sun Pirates, nor how the Arlong Pirates branched off before being defeated.

Ace's bloody smile remained as he continued to talk, the other prisoners ignoring the pair. The Commander had a far-away look in his eye, barely seen in the emptiness. His voice was cracked from the combination of the many tortures he was sentenced to and how long he had been talking without water.

Jinbei didn't know how much time had passed when the freckled man stopped talking as footsteps neared him, and a lamp was held in front of their faces, making them squint, unused to the sudden light. "It's time to be brought to Marineford," the man in front of them explained grimly. "Almost time for the execution."

•••

He smirked, noticing that Luffy, her crew, and some nobodies he didn't really care about were approaching him. He watched Luffy's eyes widen as she turned the corner.

She resisted the urge to speak, instead standing stalk still, her crew soon realizing who it was and stood still too, paling slightly. Having trained against presences, and because he was withholding the rest of it from them, they stayed on their feet while the Commanders suddenly found it hard to stand.

They seemed to recognize him, if unconsciously, as they started to collapse, adopting confused expressions.

"W-What are you doing here?" the well-dressed blonde questioned, one one knee is if giving a marriage proposal, narrowing his eyes. He obviously knew of his connection to Luffy. The hidden man's smirk widened. "Dragon."

"You know why," he said, cloak still shading his eyes from them. He turned towards his daughter. "Dad's going to be here soon."

Her and her crew's eyes widened. She turned to the Commanders and hastily said, "We'll be right back. He won't harm you." She turned towards Dragon. " _Right?_ " He nodded slowly, smirking at her hereditary insolence and audacity. She ran off around the corner, her crew following her.

The blonde—Sabo, he remembered—glared at him. "Why did you have to take her now? Is it even her?"

"It's her," he confessed, while the Commanders still looked puzzled. "She doesn't remember you, though." He deserved to know that, at least, he figured.

Sabo abruptly collapsed, bending in on his stomach as if sucker-punched. The Commanders glared at him, but as Sabo's shoulders started to shake, they instead focused on the commander. "I don't know whether to cry or laugh," he admitted. "That's good to know, with Ace…" His voice cracked. The First Mate of Shirohige put his hand on Sabo's shoulder, providing silent comfort. Sabo then looked up, again glaring at the cloaked man standing in front of him. "But if you do anything to her…"

"There's one more thing," Dragon said, walking towards the man on the floor as the Commanders stepped back, while Sabo looked intensely at him, refusing to move away. "She's…" The rest of his sentence was obscured, for the blonde's eyes only, as several shouts erupted from the deck, calling the pirate crew to their father. Sabo's eyes widened considerably at the unexpected news. The rest of the commanders glanced at the cloaked man suspiciously, before running off.

"…Thank you," Sabo choked out, now that they were alone, a sob wracking his body as a lone tear trickled down his face, quickly followed by many streaming drops that fell onto the dark wood of the ship, pent up despair being let loose.

"Think nothing of it," he said kindly. " _The world is waiting for our answer…_ "

Sabo nodded, before wiping off his tears, running off to join his friends.

Dragon sighed, now alone. Should he see his father, after so many years? He thought of his daughter, his father's crazy antics, the clash between pirate and Marine that would likely come about. His answer was obviously yes.

He ghosted towards the upcoming Marine ships, ending up on the roof of the ship. He tried to hide his presence completely, but knew that experienced Haki users—like Garp and Newgate, the people he wanted to hide it most from—would sense him, and likely his daughter too now that she knew he was here. He just hoped that Garp wouldn't point him out.

…Who was he kidding?! Of _course_ Dad would mention him. Dragon'd be worried if he didn't. The man wasn't subtle, that was for sure.

•••

Luffy and her crew ducked into the men's showers. Not the best place, but at least it wasn't someone's personal room, and the girls' was likely to be much smaller, considering the men-to-women ratio. And they had a time limit; it was closer to the stairs. Plus, she wasn't sure Sanji would be able to take it if they did, considering his active imagination.

As they chased a traumatized loner out of it, ("sorry, and take the towel out with you!") Luffy reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out a cerulean stone, holding it in one palm. Luffy put that hand on Zoro's forehead, and closed her eyes. There was a quiet _pop!_ and a slight glow on his body as he shifted into his Yosaku form.

Nami searched through her purse, pulling out Brook's mask—how the hell _that_ fit in there would always escape her—and a few other supplies for their disguises.

Luffy did the same thing to the rest of the crew, each inspecting their new appearances in the mirror as soon as they were transformed. They each looked up as they heard shots of alarm. Luffy quickly turned into her own persona and they raced onto the deck.

They didn't notice a shaded figure slipping away down the hall.

As they ran, they heard several calls about their "sudden appearance," but they ignored them as they elbowed their way to the railing of the ship. The Mugiwaras could immediately sense three large presences on the nearing ships. One was huge, and the other two were sizable as well. Similar to Dragon, the biggest one was suppressed. The other two were still vast, just not as much as the first one.

They gasped as they saw the head of a dog with a bon in its mouth on the middle ship. Beside it were both familiar and unfamiliar boats.

"Gramps," Himeji breathed. "So it was true—Dad certainly can sense them from far away."

"So could you if yo trained more with your Haki, especially because you kept saying that _we_ should," Nami apprehended her.

"Shush," Usopp whispered worriedly, skin pale. Even though they had a circle of empty space around them as the pirates tried to figure out who they were, he warned them that they still might be able to hear over the din.

They turned as someone shouted to them from the ships again.

•••

"Garp's here…" McGuy gasped from his sprint. The commanders, some still looking back to where Dragon was, glanced at each other for a second, before, in mutual agreement, raced each other onto the deck, leaving Thatch slightly behind as he paused, glancing at a human shadow disappearing down another corner. Sabo soon caught up to them, following Thatch to the stairs.

As Thatch made his way onto the deck, he noticed several figured. As to the questions about them, he answered with, "It's Vice Admiral Himeji. She was escorting me to Impel Down when the Mugiwaras saved me."

Everyone tensed. "Vice Admiral?!" Vista muttered, but it was loud enough for them to hear through the silence.

Marco said grimly, "So we have one Vice Admiral on our ship and three more approaching us."

"Great. Just great," Sabo sighed. "How many ships are in the alliance?"

"About forty… I think, but they're not prepared. And Jonathan _never_ comes out of his base. What the hell's he doing here?"

Ignoring the last two sentences, Sabo continued with, "Where's Luffy and her crew? Since they're new to the alliance, shouldn't they show us what they can do? And the mugiwaras haven't arrived." Could his sister be the captain of the mugiwaras? But that's a guy… Maybe he should talk to her? Dragon said… what was it?…

He was brought out of his thinking with, "But they brought me here. And their ship is…" Thatch said, pointing at the area of where the ship was. But, instead, there was a familiar tarp-covered ship. "But… But…" he stuttered, speechless. _What happened? Wait… was it possible? This couldn't be a coincidence… could it?_ _Luffy (ha! he knew Mugi's name, too, now, assuming that wasn't an_ _alibi!) was the_ same person _as Himeji? Then why…? But, come to think of it…_

He was startled out of his reverie by shouts from Garp's ship. They all turned to see Garp who was standing on the bow of his ship, two teenagers—one blonde and one pinkette—standing behind him, yelling directions to his crew, before laughing heartily at Himeji and saying, "Oi! Hi!" He paused. "Hold fire," Garp ordered, turning to his subordinates, before facing the pirates again, his dog mask covering his eyes. "Himeji- _chan,_ I have important things to talk about," he stated lowly.

 **•••**

 **So people are starting to get suspicious…**

 **Responding to reviews:**

 **User:** xXMellowHeartXx **(Guest)** —chapter 4—

I love this! It's a new original and interesting idea too :) I enjoyed reading it and I hope you don't kill off Ace! and hopefully even kill Blackbeard and akin or even harm them ;P I also like this Luffy but no i'm curious, how… did she make the scar disappear and stuff? devil fruit? and also for a pairing, you should do either Marco, sabo or ace or even no pairings, I wouldn't mind! Just no Jonathan, that would seem reeeeaaally weird. Can't wait for the next chapter! Also, your updating schedules are great and I hope you keep going till the end! See ya! ;)

 **Yay, I'm glad you think it's original and everything. I mean, there's so many Marine!Luffy-s and Fem!Luffy-s and Different!DevilFruit!Luffy-s, so I made an effort to change things.**

 **About killing off Ace… I honestly don't know about that one. I'm thinking that a certain someone else will die instead, but I won't tell you who. ;) And, anyway, I'm not completely sure if that character should be killed off… yet. Same with Bon Clay, actually.**

 **Yes, she used her Akuma no Mi to make her scar disappear.**

 **Marco, Sabo, or Ace as pairings… yes! I love all of those pairings (that's why I wrote them down, of course), even though I've only found Dark!Sabo/Luffy, no normal Sabo/Luffy. Thanks for voting. Oh, and Jonathan isn't even that old, and it's just like Shanks/Luffy—though Jonathan is much younger than Shanks. He's more like Smoker. How else do you think that's weird?**

 **Last part: my updating schedule. To tell you the truth, I wrote a lot of this before I started the story, so bit by bit, and as Midterms are coming up, it'll slow down, but during the summer I should be updating this quickly. I'm really inspired by reviews, (that's actually why I posted this chapter so quickly,) and that'll help.**

 **User:** 99 luffy **—chapter 4—**

Why are there so many holes in your story? It is good and I mean no disrespect but it jumps around a lot with out any explanations.

 **Yes—finally someone who doesn't say "alot"! Thanks for giving me critique. Which plot holes are you thinking of? I designed some on purpose so everything in't just explained in the first 4 chapters—well, 5 as I post this, though some may just be on accident. I'm trying to maintain some mystery, y'know? I'm not sure if you'll see this; I'm pretty sure you didn't follow this story, but I could be wrong. If I don't get a reply in a week, I'll send this to you via PM. Again, thanks for the critique!**

 **User:** F.A.N.4Life **—chapter 4—**

LuffyxMarco

The way the story was written is very interesting with hoe each person's pov was presented.

 **Wow, I'm surprised about how popular Marco/Luffy is when the canon-type pairings (i.e. ZoLu/LawLu) haven't been voted for at all! Marco/Luffy is one of my favorite pairings, though, so I don't mind.**

 **Secondly, I'm glad you're interested; I tried to make each person's POV to fit their feelings and situation, but I'm not sure how well it went. Well, I'm glad you noticed the subtle difference.**

 **User:** Nala1220 **—chapter 4—**

Thanks for the update! I wonder why Luffy doesn't remembered? Did the marine do something to her? Is that why she seems to have two devil fruit power? I can't wait to see more! I'm so curious who the strong person that's coming is at the moment~Good work on this chapter~

 **You're welcome for updating! Not telling why she doesn't remember, but the Marines (as mentioned in the A/N before the chapter started) they** ** _did_** **do something to her, and yes, that is connected to her Devil Fruit and why it has multiple aspects to it. Actually, I was originally not even gonna include Dragon yet, but decided to take pity on you guys.**

 _Summary: The person from last chapter has been mentioned previously. Guess who! Yes, the Marines tested on her, and it has to do why Luffy's DF seems to have multiple aspects. And my updating schedule is kinda warped._

 _I have another question for you to vote on. I won't promise whatever wins will be what appears in the story, but_ _ **SHOULD ACE DIE?**_

 _Yes: 0_

 _No: 1_

 _I don't care: 0_

 _Lastly…_

 _ **PAIRING VOTES**_ _for ?/Luffy —_ _YES, YOU CAN VOTE FOR MULTIPLE, or for someone to NOT be chosen_ _—_

 _Marco: 3_

 _Thatch: 1_

 _Smoker: 1_

 _Sabo: 1_

 _Ace: 1_

 _No pairing: 1_

 _Law: 1_

 _Zoro: 0_

 _Usopp: 0_

 _Kidd: 0_

 _Shanks: 0_

 _Jonathan: -1_

 _And, as always, **REVIEW, PLEASE! **_ It means the world to me to see people appreciate it, to know their opinions, thoughts, and anything else on their mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rebellious Teen time! And Childish!Garp.**

The black-haired Vice Admiral stepped forward, her crew standing straight as they glanced at the two boats next to Garps, a whirlwind of emotion in their eyes. Confusion, mostly, recognition, excitement, nervousness, maybe even a little… fear?

"What is it?" Himeji asked worriedly. Thatch noticed Sabo simultaneously attempting to bot sneak away and signal Himeji to follow him.

"First of all," Garp said seriously, his words so as he looked up, "Why is your father here?!"

Himeji closed her eyes, "I didn't know he was until a few minutes ago, and I thought he had left. Still… He's probably here because of the war," she sighed, opening and rolling her eyes at her grandfather. "Maybe _preparing_ for it like you're supposed to be doing."

"Ah, I am," Garp cheerfully assured her. "But, Himeji- _chan…_ Your grandfather has something else to tell you…" He swooned at her so-called "adorable" expression, looking very strange on his face, as she glared at him.

"Yeah?" the swordsman, who was standing next to Himeji spoke for the first time. "What?" Gary snapped his fingers and they could hear footsteps pounding on the wood floors of the ship. Up came two familiar faces.

"Jon… Smokey…" Himeji breathed, staring at the two men, before breaking into a grin as she bounded onto the other ship's deck.

The Whitebeard Alliance stared in disbelief as Garp grinned madly. He declared, "Himeji- _chan!_ I've found suitors for you!"

"What?!" Johnny demanded angrily as he glared at Garp. "What's this about?"

Garp ignored him, putting his hand on the two other Vice Admirals' shoulders, shoving them in front of him so Himeji could see her potential spouses. "He'll be better than that one pirate you were so infatuated with!" Both of them were too stunned to do much of anything.

"Shut up!" Himeji shouted, face coloring. "Shanks' much older than me, anyway!"

 _How did she know Akagami?_ Thatch thought, narrowing his eyes.

"He's an idiot if he thinks he can take you from me," Garp complained.

"You're not listening to me!" Himeji yelled, before saying, more calmly this time, "I'm not a kid; I'm almost twenty-three and Shanks' forty-two!"

"It's not unheard of," Garp refused to be moved.

"And Gramps… the war…" Himeji reminded him exasperatedly.

"Ah, that old thing," the large man said, waving his hand as if swatting a fly. "We'll chat about your _situation_ later… with Usopp- _kun_ and the rest." The female Vice Admiral's crew stiffened as his sentence finished.

 _Usopp?_ Thatch thought. Are Himeji and Mugi the one and the same? Or are they just working together? Then why would Mugi "save" him from Himeji?

"Garp, I never agreed to this!" Smoker cut in.

"Yeah!" Himeji latched onto his words. "and what about Jon's girlfriend?"

"They broke up," Garp stated before Jonathan could get a word in.

"Oh."

"Anyway," Garp persisted, "which one? Or both? They each passed the Garp's Awesome Rules for Potential Boyfriends test with flying colors—GARPB!"

"What's with the extra 'B'…" everyone else deadpanned.

Not to be deterred, Garp continued with, "They're _good_ Marines! What'd ya think?"

Himeji glared at Garp. "You know of my situation!"

Everyone other than Garp, Himeji, and her crew looked confusedly as Garp glared back. "No excuse!" he shouted. " _Something_ has to be done, and I'm not letting an innocent girl like you fight in the war unprepared!"

"Yeah?!" Himeji sneered. "Well, guess what?! I'm gonna _save_ Jinbei from Impel Down, and I'm gonna _be_ in that war!" She stuck her one in the air, posed very similar to Hancock's signature position.

Garp puffed out his cheeks—again, looking very strange on his wrinkled face and turned away, crossing his bulging arms, before turning right around as her words registered in his brain, eyes popping out of his head as he gaped. " _IMPEL DOWN?!"_

With a delayed reaction, everyone else shouted, _"Eh?!"_

•••

Why was she going there, they asked. Himeji didn't answer. She had heard that Jinbei was in the prison, before later confirming it. As one of the Shichibukai, he was her friend. She was determined to save him, and nothing they said changed her mind.

Garp said that they had to hurry to Marineford, but not before whispering to her—though whispering for him was loud enough that everyone could hear—"Do whatever you think is right." With those crytic words, he and the rest of the Marines left.

Now that they were gone, the attention had returned to her. Edward calmed them down, explaining that she was in between a rock and a hard place, and that she was willing to help them. The pirates agreed that they would be fine with her participating in the meeting, as long as they went into specifics _after_ she left.

So now she was heading to Impel Down. She sighed, holding out one hand. The air around it glowed for a second, before silver fire with small red flecks appeared in her palm.

It was time to explain her Akuma no Mi.

•••

Marco couldn't help watching as Himeji's boat reached the horizon and the ocean beyond. His chest tightened as he remembered Garp's words, and glanced at Sabo, who still hadn't recovered from the meeting with Dragon. His eyes were unfocused.

"Can we really trust Himeji?" Izou asked skeptically. "Did she seem good, Thatch?"

Thatch stood up so everyone could see him, giving his own response. "When I met her, she was cheerfully bringing me onto her ship." Marco waited for him to say something like, 'She locked me up in the cell and refused to feed me,' because of his worried expression, but instead the Fourth Divions Commander continued, "She then untied me and gave e my swords, feeding me her chef's food, and _damn_ his food is great."

Pops smiled secretively. "That does sound like her."

"And you know her how?" Jozu questioned.

"Let me guess," Marco sighed, suddenly feeling tired as he swept a hand over his brow. "Somehow, like with Mugiwara, you've known her for years without telling us."

"Something like that," Shirohige agreed.

"Mm-hm." Thatch narrowed his eyes at Pops, before glancing around the room and relaxing. Thatch knew something, Marco realized. The question was, was it good? Well, they'd see if Himeji'd keep her word.

After all, it wasn't long before Ace's supposed execution.

•••

Jinbei lay in his cell, his longtime friend chained next to him. He watched helplessly as Ace was dragged away, barely raising his head.

"How could you do this to me!" Ace cried out. "Help me, Jinbei! Please!"

Jinbei tried, felt his will rising up, but it wasn't enough… 'I can't,' he tried to say miserably. But he could feel his lips moving, forming the words, "You needed to die. It has to work. I shall be Kami- _sama_ of my own realm."

"No!" Ace screamed.

Jinbei woke up with a start. He looked to the left as a man he recognized from Ace's stories as Thatch.

Thatch was put in chains, swords confiscated by the woman. No Seastone for him; not an Akuma no Mi user, huh? Thatch slumped against the stone, skin slightly red and burned from the "cleaning." Jinbei's lip curled in disgust at the cruel treatment of those being drafted into the prison.

He wondered if Thatch would be put on the execution platform to be executed at the same time, but that was unlikely. The Marines wanted to have it be more impressive—'we just executed Ace, and, only a few days later, another high-rank commander. Who's next?' instead of a short-and-sweet thing that would make others thing it was a one-of-a-kind type of event.

He thought he saw Thatch wink at him, but dismissed the idea. The woman waved the guards and Hannyabal off, before leaning towards him, murmuring, "Don't give up. You'll be fine." Thatch nodded in agreement, turning towards Jinbei, grinning slightly with one side of his mouth.

Jinbei nodded back, hesitating. _Why would they…? Were they in cahoots or something?_ Knowing that they might be on display, he subtly motioned with his head to where Ace was going. The woman and Thatch's eyes lit up, gazing at hum with understanding.

"Got it," the woman agreed, before backing away, turning to Hannyabal before saying, "I assume my promotion is in order?"

"Ah, yes," Hannyabal agreed, before saying, "You know, I do believe that your'e the first female Admiral in many a year."

"I don't doubt that," the woman smiled, though it was slightly strained.

Jinbei's eyes widened. An Admiral? In league with them? There had to be a catch… but it couldn't get worse, he knew. He relaxed slightly, allowing himself to lean against the prison wall more as he prepared to fall asleep. Red high heels echoed on the floor as the black-haired woman spun on her heel and marched away, suddenly tense. Hannyabal quickly followed, spluttering apologies for no reason while the guards stood next to them. Jinbei closed his eyes, letting himself drift off as Thatch smiled comfortingly at him.

Thatch let loose a small burst of Haoshoku Haki, putting Jinbei to sleep. Theo only witnesses in the jail cell gone, Thatch glowed a soft gold before his body reappeared. Long black hair, brown eyes, a coy smile on her face as she stared at the ceiling.

The plan was in motion.

•••

Sengoku stared down at Himeji. She seemed a bit different, but he dismissed it. The prison was definitely life-changing, that was for sure, even for the generally-cheering woman. Her cold eyes glowed with intent as she signed the papers. His secretary handed her her new jacket, which she shouldered on, throwing the other one to the man standing next to her.

"Are we ready to go?" Sengoku inquired.

"Yes, quite." Six seats were on a platform, the three Admirals occupying the first three while Garp was on the forth. Sengoku himself sat on the fifth, while Himeji was their fifth—their secret weapon.

Unknown to Sengoku, Himeji looked down at her hands, putting them into a heart shape. "Mero Mero…" She was unused to playing Himeji's rambunctious character, but, as Himeji would later be her wife, she figured she should do so.

Hancock tossed her hair over her shoulder, relaxing in the chair while glancing simultaneously at Ssengoku, who continued to look straight forward as Portgas was brought onto the platform in front of them.

Too easy.

•••

Ivanov narrowed his eyes at the limp form of Thatch's imposter. The woman raised her head, letting her bangs fall back as her brown eyes stared into his soul, bright and interested. "Yes? You're Ivankov, right?"

"Yes," he said, nearing her, throwing looks at the other prisoners.

"Want to save Portgas together?" Her arm stretched, nearing his own. He didn't shake, instead letting her arm snap back.

"Sorry, but VI'm staying here until Dragon gives vme a sign." he narrowed his eyes at her. She seemed a bit too enthusiastic to suddenly trust him and to form an alliance.

"Call him," the woman ordered, pointing to the Den-Den that he was holding. At his expression, she rolled her eyes. "Please." His eyes softened, even the tiniest bit. "Call Dragon. Tell him," she paused, "Himeji says to stay the hell out of it." She paused again. "But that we need help. There's an old friend I need to find here, and we need some people to bring as allies to Marineford."

He glanced at her suspiciously, before doing what she said. Dragon answered and commanded him to help her however possible. "But…" he protested futilely, before giving up. He turned to the woman. "Okay, what is it vyou need, Himeji- _chan_?" He put an emphasis on the 'chan.'

"Please," she smirked. "Call me Luffy."

•••

 **BEFORE YOU ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS, READ THE A/N TO CHECK THAT I DIDN'T ALREADY ANSWER IT.**

 **Yes, Hancock still thinks she's gonna marry Luffy. Even though Luffy's approach to the island wouldn't make as much of a difference, since she's not the first good woman Hancock has met, she still fell in love.**

 **In case you're wondering why Garp is so… childish, is, in my opinion, that's his way of raising everyone else's spirits. You know it's hitting the fan when Garp isn't joking around. And he's worried about her, so he pretty much decided, "Well, if she marries someone, then she'll be able to have them protector."**

 **And then he just thought, 'Well, it has to be a Marine, and someone she's friends with.' So, naturally, he picked Jonathan and Smoker. Also, don't worry; this won't be a thing. He'll maybe mention it once or twice from then on, but after the war, there would be no point in her getting married.**

 **Also, I assume you've noticed that when canon Luffy meets Garp then his personality slightly shifts. The same thing's happening here. I figure that if Garp had a granddaughter, he'd be more overprotective than with Luffy, because (a) he's allowed to because she's technically a Marine, (b) as a girl she's living with 2 other women, with the rest being able, and (c) Luffy's situation makes him worried that she'll be found out.**

 **Also, with the whole 'with Usopp and the rest' part, I figure if they ever went undercover in canon, they could say 'go normally' by mentioning Usopp, since on the bounty poster, his name's Sogeking.**

 **Thatch is suddenly realizing things, because now that he's reunited with his crew, he's much more confident about saving Ace.**

 **"I shall be Kami-** _ **sama**_ **of my own realm" will probably come up later.**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **User:** OnePieceDoesExist **—chapter 5—**

I loved the update and DON'T KILL ACE! …I'll cryBut I can't wait for the next update! Also, was Dragon'so hakim making the whiteboard commanders almost pass out? I didn't really understand that part because they could stand up to Shank's khaki no problem son It would be weird to have one of them falling to their knees. And one more thing: MarcoxLuffy!

 **Oh, I'll try not to make you cry—as I said in an earlier chapter, if Ace doesn't die, I'm planning on killing another character off. Not telling you who, though! (And I'm still not sure about that one.)**

 **And the reason why Dragon was able to affect them so much… well, I have an ongoing theory that everyone's Haki has their own signature, and you are able to build it up against it. Depending on how powerful it is, or how much you interact with it, it'll take you from 5 minutes to several months to be able to resist it. I'm also pretty sure that in canon Dragon doesn't have Haoshoko Haki.**

 **Anyway, with Shanks, before Akagami makes it onto their ship, they see his ship, so they're able to prepare and put their guard up, which they weren't able to do with Dragon, since they hadn't felt his Haki before. Also, with Shanks he does it a constant wave, unlike with Dragon where it was a pointed burst. Does that make sense?**

 **Lastly, have you realized that Marco has gotten more points from everyone else by 8 votes? Wow…**

 **User:** Nala1220 **—chapter 4/5—**

Lol well, I guess I will just have to be patiently waiting like everyone about the answers to the questions you mention in A/N. As for the mythical fruit, well, maybe a bird type like Marco, which is also what I would for the pairing with Luffy in Marco is in the game. About the vote of Ace, my answer would always be no. I love the ASL brothers (in this case brothers and sister) too much to kill them. Though if Im' you, and I can't figure out any ways of writing the part where Luffy 'regain(if it is the case)' her memory, I would definitely use the War of the Best to my advantage. It's really the best place to get her away from the Marines. As always, I love your fanfic~I'm so happy Dragon shown up~You are making me run around like a headless chicken with how excite and curious I am~Thanks for the update as always!

p.s. sorry that I had to write the review in this chapter since you replaced the A/N chapter…So this is in fact is the review for chapter 5

 **Well, if you look back at chapter 5, in the opening A/N, I gave you some ways to get around the no-big-spoilers rule. Depending. Anyway, check that out.**

 **There's one thing that a lot of people seem to be mistaking. Marco and Sengoku "Senny" both have Mythical Zoans. I'm talking about Mythical Fruits, which Mythical Zoans are a subcategory of. Mythical Fruits I classify as having both offense and defense powers, which, from what I can tell, is not the norm in terms of Devil Fruits, and turn into something that is not actually in that world, hence the name "Mythical."**

 **Yeah, I love ASL too, but that marked a really important time for canon Luffy that made him wiser and more careful, as well as knowing his limits.**

 **User:** Guest **—chapter 5—**

I love this tory and with all the stories I read this brings a nice change and has a lot more parts shrouded in mystery .

 **Glad you think so! That was one thing I wanted to change from all of the other stories.**

 **User:** xXMellowHeartXx **—chapter 5—**

I liked this chapter, though it was sometimes hard to understand at parts. I'm also glad that you added Dragon in, so thanks! As for ace dying, I vote NO cuz he just can't ;P Anyways, can't wait till the next chapter! But take your time studying for the midterms! See ya ;)

 **Thanks! I reread that chapter, and I see what you meant. Glad you liked Dragon's appearance. I have a feeling if I kill of Ace I will get a lot of mail saying "How could you?!" and the like… I studied a bunch, thank you, but this chapter needed to be done, and, plus, it's only a bit more than 3k words.**

Votes:

Marco: 11

Thatch: 1

Smoker: 1

Sabo: 1

Ace: 1

No pairing: 2

Law: 3

Zoro: 2

Usopp:

Kidd:

Shanks: 1

Jonathan:

 _Should Ace die?_

No: 6

Yes: 0

I don't care: 0

 _Should I make a prequel?_

Yes: 0

No: 0

 _ **Summary: Mythical Zoans are a subcategory of Mythical Fruits. Mythical Fruits have both offense/defense abilities,s and change the user into a being not of the One Piece world. The Commanders weren't able to resist Dragon because they aren't used to his Haki signature, unlike Shanks', and they weren't prepared.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ace was tied up, sitting cross-legged on the ground. His head was down, his eyes downcast. But he had a job to do. He raised his head, and spoke.

"It's all my fault!" the freckled teen yelled, bringing the Admirals' attention to himself. "Nothing would've happened if I hadn't been born! Lu wouldn't have died, Jinbei and Thatch wouldn't've gotten captured, and Sabo wouldn't have his scar! I'm just a curse! I don't deserve to live." Maybe if he died, then his family would be happy, his eyes said.

Instead of giving up and waiting for his funeral, he stood up and even with the chains, in a feat of strength, he disarmed the executioners, taking one of their swords as they dropped to the ground, and held it to his throat.

While he did so, one of the Admirals mentally smirked. _It was all going to plan._

•••

Luffy breathed in the ocean air, taking in the salty scent and cleansing her nostrils of the stench of the prison. She looked down at her arm, seeing her skin blackened and indented where Blackbeard had grabbed her. She covered it with her sleeve; she was in her Monkey D. Luffy form, and wore a trench coat with several pockets of needless things that she had collected over the years.

She walked over to Jinbei, who was bandaged on the bigger wounds and was being prepared to have Chopper treat him; he was already washed, and now he was just resting. Crocodile was looking at the sea, seemingly already used to the light. Buggy was charming the prisoners, and the ships behind them were rowdy as the groups partied with the Marine's booze for their freedom. She didn't bother to stop them; she knew that they were hammered, but she would tell them to quit before it got too bad.

"Where's Bon Clay?" she asked Ivankov, walking up to him.

"He's already at Marineford."'

"Good." There was a pause as they both looked out at the water.

"VYou know," Ivankov said softly, "your father really does love you." Luffy remained silent. "He's worried, but he knows vyou'll be able to do it."

"I know," she sighed, resting her chin in one hand, the other one tracing the nicks and grooves in the wood. "But what if I _can't_ do it? I feel like I _have_ to save Ace, like I _have_ to help them. If I can't do this, I can't protect my crew, and then what kind of captain am I? What if I'm not doing the right thing?"

"VYou know this isn't everything…"

"It feels like it to me."

"Hey, even if you fail, vI'm alive. They're alive."

She laughed. "That's not much of a comfort, but… thanks." As soon as the prison was out of sight, she squared her shoulders and picked up a Den-Den Mushi, bringing the receiver up to her mouth. "Are you guys close to the field?" Her crew affirmed her sentence, and she smiled, before shouting, "Are you all ready?"

"Yeah!" everyone on her ship roared.

"Then let's save Ace!"

•••

Sabo stood on the deck, watching as the glow of the rooms faded when the pirates turned off their lamps. Their ship continued to rose, nothing hindering it. Pops was in his room, likely sneaking in some booze, and the rest of them were having at it with a pillow fight. (It was amazing how ridiculously immature they were, and how competitive they consistently were.)

Sabo had tried to talk to Luffy. He mentioned how he had lived back on Goa Island, Ace and his treehouse, but nothing happened. She just looked weirded out and quickly left. Maybe Dragon lied? No, he wouldn't, not about something this important. Nothing trigged any response within her, so far, so maybe it was just a strong thing? Maybe it wasn't natural amnesia?

He'd figure it out. But for now, he'd wait.

He made his way inside, and rested on his cot, looking up at the bunk above him, where Ace as supposed to stay. He clenched his fist. _Ace, we're getting you back. No matter what._

•••

Sengoku looked at the water, ignoring the spectacle next to him. The ship was rising… he prepared for them to shoot, and immediately ordered into the Den-Den, "To arms!" Everyone below them got their weapons ready, guns locked and aimed and swords raised.

He gaped as the boat, seemingly empty, rose above the water. He looked around at his fellow admirals, just to see Ace plunge the sword into his shoulder. Sengoku could see the metal coming out the other side as the pirate collapsed, gushing blood, and as the other admirals looked on calmly. What was happening?! Was the pirate crazy? But no, he thought, that wasn't just it. He looked at the horizon. There was another ship coming.

"Prepare yourself!" Sengoku shouted. "This is a trick! There's a fleet approaching!"

•••

Law watched the screen interestedly, deep in thought. There was no way Ace did that on his own… there had to be some ulterior motive. He looked closer where Ace had collapsed. If he hadn't seen it, he wouldn't've noticed. The man had a Transponder Snail on him. On its own, it wasn't out of the ordinary. But at the prison, they were always confiscated. And there was no way that it would've gone unnoticed on such a high-security prisoner.

He heard Sengoku make his announcement, and instinctively sat up to see the water as the cameras pointed towards it. Seeing the Pirate flag, Law smirked. It appeared that he may have to go up sooner than planned.

 _Let's see what you do… Luffy-_ ya…

 **•••**

 **Responding to reviews:**

 **User:** Littlest1 **—chapter 6—**

Yes to the prequel

Sabo/Law

 **I assume you mean Luffy/Sabo or Luffy/Law? Or do you mean that actual ship Sabo/Law?**

 **User:** black moon inu **—chapter 6—**

Ok so first I want to say I love the story so far. At first when you were doing Impel in this chapter I was a little confused with all the Luffy's but I figured it out. I don't want Ace to die but i could live with it also, so long as you made sure he and Luffy know about each other before hand. As far a pairings go my favorites are LAW! and Marco, I could even live with Shanks or Smoker. If you can't tell I love pairing Luffy up with lots of people and that's not even half of them, they are all guys though. Is it sad that even if you go with Law, Marco,or any of the others I'll feel sad that she didn't get with at least one of the others as well?

 **Thanks! Yeah, it was kinda** **confusing… Well, Ace knows about Luffy, (as did Sabo,) but he thinks she died, whereas Sabo knows she's alive. And Luffy doesn't know about either of them other than they're part of the Whitebeard crew. I'm in pretty much the same boat; I love shipping him with males. The only female I've ever shipped him with is Robin, other than that one time I got interested in Vivi/Luffy stories, mostly to see how the situation worked, since she's such a sweet character.**

 **It's not sad, but keep in mind that even if Luffy gets with someone, that doesn't mean she can't get with someone else later; relationships aren't easy. In fact, if I make a sequel, as a side part she might break up with one of them and get with another. I honestly don't know; I'm planning to wing it, relationship-wise.**

 **User:** F.A.M.4Life **—chapter 6—**

First of all thanks for the update if you are going to kill ace, it would be a great chance for her to recover her memory, if not then you can make it so she regains a bit and after the war she spends some time with ace and sabo. Either way great chapter looking for to whats next and good luck on your midterms. As for the prequel yes though I prefer you focus on this first.

 **That's true; it would make her memory-thing simple, but the thing is, I think that'll be too easy. However, that gave me an idea (thanks, by the way,) which I will incorporate into the story. And when she does them back, (or even if she doesn't,) I'm planning on having her hang out with the rest of ASL. Oh, and for the prequel, I wouldn't post it yet; you guys don't even know her Akuma no Mi yet; it would be ridiculous for me to start it now. Good point. Oh, and thanks for the luck! I need(ed) it. :D (It's still going, however some of mine are done.)**

 **User:** Nala1220 **—chapter 6—**

Lol, seriously, Garp? Why does his ideas always sounds so ridiculous? Marriage? Ugh no way! My dear Luffy's too cute for marriage with one of the marines! (hope Ace and Sabo go into overprotective mode for those men who's trying to get Luffy~bwahahahaha~) It's a bit confusing with the whole Mythical Zoans and Mythical Fruits things, but oh well. I think things are about to get super interesting! yay! I can't wait to see how will the whole rescue gone~or who would Luffy save and bring with her! I like the surprises even the temptation of some spoiler is huge lol As always, thanks for the amazing update.

 **In case you didn't know, I always look forward to your comments. You ask great questions, give me reactions, and general feedback.**

 **For the whole marriage thingy, I explained it in the chapter before, but in case you didn't read that, the summary is that if she gets married and her husband likes her, he figures that the spouse will stick up for her. Yeah, I love Overprotective!Ace/Sabo too, but first Ace actually has to figure out that she's still alive, and Sabo has to talk to her without her being really confused, like " _what the hell are you talking about"_ type of thing, and I don't see that happening any time soon.**

 **Let me see if I can clear up the Zoans vs. Fruit thing. There are Mythical Zoans, Mythical Paramecia (is Paramecia also a plural?), and Mythical Logias. Those are all subcategories of a Mythical Fruit. Not telling you how, but somehow the Mythical Fruit was made by combining ("breeding") all three of them, and one of the characters that's only been mentioned once has a Mythical Fruit.**

 **User:** Guest **(Guest) —chapter 6—**

PLEASE don't kill ace

 ***smirks* We'll see…**

 **User:** Alsheon **—chapter 6—**

Don't kill ace!

Also about the pairing… Why not make it rather harem? No, not that shitty kind of harem.. But the kind of the boys is chasing after the girl, and the girl is stubbornly oblivious

 **Trust me, Luffy will be extremely oblivious. Not like the "shitty" harem type of oblivious ("what is this feeling I'm getting? Am I sick? Why is my face hot? Oh no, I have no idea what the heck this is?") type of thing, just like (boy: "I like you!" Lu: "Oh. I like you too. Let's be good friends from now on, okay?") I don't know about a conscious harem where they are all each others enemies, but instead they don't know about their rivals.**

 **And, as I said, the romance'll be slow-going. Once they figure it out, and that _ likes her, they will try to go after her more, but at the same time stay inconspicuous. It won't be like "Hey, do you want my lunch?" "What about mine?" "Pick one!" because, honestly, Lu would just steal all of them. She needs a lot of time to get away from her oblivious side and me open to that, because she's a very asexual character.**

Votes:

 _Should I kill Ace?_

No: 9

Don't care: 0

If/else: 2

Yes:

 _Who should be with Luffy? (*you can vote for multiple)_

Marco: 12

Law: 5

Zoro: 2

Smoker: 2

No pairing: 2

Sabo: 2

Shanks: 2

Thatch: 1

Harem (boys chasing after girl, girl is oblivious): 1

Ace: 1

Kidd: 0

Usopp: 0

Jonathan: -1

 _Should I make a prequel?_

Yes: 3

No: 0

Don't care: 0


	8. Chapter 8

_A man with black hair and gold eyes sat at a bar, drinking. He set down his mug, cold eyes staring at the bartender, who rushed to give him a refill. He glared at the other people in the bar, annoyed by their noise, but in their drunkenness, they ignored him. Several of them were collapsed on the floor, full of_ _alcohol, while others grinned lecherously at the women in their tight outfits that helped take orders._

 _The doors swung open, ignored by everyone other than the man at the bar and the bartender himself. A teenage girl strode to the bar, and slammed her fist onto the wood. "Oi, bartender!" she called out in a strong, firm voice. "Get me some meat!"_

 _"Hai," the bartender sighed, giving the pirate his drink, before grabbing a plate._

 _The black-haired pirate stared interestedly at the girl. She wore black jeans, tennis shoes, and a dark blue sweatshirt. She had tanned skin and her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, a straw hat atop her head. She looked like she'd just been running, other than the fact that it was night. He continued to eye her as she started to gobble down the food and then called for another._

 _"What do you want?" she finally asked, turning towards him._

 _"Oh, nothing." He took another sip of saké, and resumed his watching._

 _"Huh," she scoffed. "Well, if you don't want anything," she said as she finished her meal, looking longingly at the other food on display, before stand up, "then I have to go."_

 _As she turned, he noticed something that made him rigid. A seagull was sewn on her right shoulder. He didn't notice it before because he was on her left, but now… "You're… a Marine?"_

 _Her muscles tensed, and she scowled. "Yeah? What of it?"_

 _"Oh, nothing… You just didn't seem like the type."_

 _Hesitating, she sat back down, and, swiveling on her stool, she turned to face him. "I'm not."_

 _"So… why are you?" he questioned, feeling strangely interested in this enigmatic girl._

 _She sighed. "It's complicated." She rested her elbows on her knees, and her chin in her hands._

 _"I'm clever, and I'm listening." Silence. "You know, I had something similar happen to me." Normally, he wouldn't tell anyone this, no matter who they were, but something drew her to him._

 _She raised her head. "Really?"_

 _"Yeah. It was awhile ago, though. I escaped, and now I'm fine. You see, there was this man. He was horrible, but I was all alone. And… I'm ashamed of it now, but I was as cruel and twisted as him back them. I wanted to join him, and was accepted. When I was in, though, it was a lot less glamorous than it seemed. I didn't like taking orders—I was a hot-headed_ gaki _back then, trust me." He chuckled humorlessly. "I got mad easily, and one day, I just… snapped. I drove a knife through a man. He had done nothing to me, and yet… I couldn't stop myself. But he didn't report me to the leader of our group, and I was safe, while he survived. He helped me escape, and now I'm living my dream."_

 _"Your dream is to sit in a bar and drink?" the teen laughed._

 _"No," the pirate said quietly. "I'm free, now." He didn't mention that he was a pirate, conscious of the fact that even though she didn't want to be a Marine, apparently, it was still her job._

 _"…You know, I always wanted to be free," she confessed. "I am, now, but… I'm not_ truly _free, y'know? I never completely was, even when I was born. There were always rules, secrets I had to keep from everyone. But, I_ will _be," she promised. "Just like you. I'll become a pirate—"_

 _Just as she said this, out of nowhere there was a_ crash! _and the door opened, to reveal an old man, who charged up to the teen and picked her up, shaking her. "You aren't going to become a pirate, Lu-_ chan _! You'll be a respectable Marine like your grandfather!" He put over his shoulder, and hauled her out, her legs by his chest and her head by his back._

 _Smiling, the girl raised her head, and waved with one arm. "Bye!" She paused, just as the man reached the doors. "I'm Luffy!"_

 _He shouted back, "I'm—" the doors shut, "—Law."_

* * *

The Marines started to jump onto the Moby Dick, crowding around and trying to find where the crashing noises were coming from. As soon as they found it, they were bombarded with pillows, and several high-ranking officers found themselves spitting out stuffing, before gritting their teeth. _Why were the pirates so easy-going?! There was a_ war _going on!_

There was a wall of pillows that the pirates were shooting from atop of and no matter how many they went through, it felt like it never stopped. The feathers created dust clouds, imparting their vision, and the little bits got up their nose. Not to mention that the pirates were taking score of how many Marines they shot successfully, and were often arguing whether that "shot count" or whether "that should count as two points because that guy's far away" or not.

The whole thing was abominable, and by the end, the whole group felt like fools. Not to say that they weren't, but they certainly didn't like feeling like ones. By the time the room was clear, the pirates were gone. Well, except one. After the rush to get in the room stopped, the door shut, and was quickly locked.

A voice sounded from the other side, mockingly saying, "Oh, sorry. This is just a precaution. This is just until the war is over, okay? Make sure you don't break anything, and don't stay up past eleven!"

Another said, "Don't try to escape; this room is meant for prisoners much stronger than you."

And then the footsteps receded.

* * *

Marco was a very patient man. Anyone who knew him could tell you that, after seeing Thatch dye his hair glow-in-the-dark purple, (how did that even work?) complete with rainbow glitter that he couldn't get out for weeks. But when it was suggested that they have a _pillow fight_ , of all things, to help decrease the amount of Marines, he was severely frustrated.

Of course, most of the crew jumped at the opportunity to have an excuse to have an all-out pillow fight and "test their skills," as they put it. Yeah, right.

So while Pops finalized the plan with Himeji, Marco, as first mate, was stuck with the infuriating task of collecting pillows and emptying their dungeon room of cells. Their dungeons that had Kairōseki for Devil Fruit users, one of which he was. Gah.

So he extremely enjoyed smashing the faces of Marines, letting off steam in the process.

After that was over, they made a wave, spreading across the field, and slowly made their way across, almost in shifts because of the sheer amount of people they had. Those who were injured set up a small flare, and were quickly taken care of by the alliance's nurses and doctors, just to come back out again in a matter of big guns. The Commanders stood on the ship, looking around, when they spotted it.

"Our reinforcements are here!" he shouted.

* * *

Law wasn't an idiot. He knew that the whole thing with the Moby Dick was a trap. He just didn't know _how._ And when the Marines that went inside never came out, _of course_ he was suspicious. But he had to figure it out—what was with the Den-Den Mushi? It seemed exponentially important. He looked back at the execution platform, just to see that where the prone form of Portgas D. Ace was, there was empty air.

 _What on earth…?_

* * *

 **Did you guys every realize the age difference between Luffy and Law? I sure didn't. It's five years, I believe. Also, just so you guys notice, in the memory, she's _wearing her straw hat._ Nowadays, she doesn't really care about it, so why is she wearing it then, do you think? Piece it ****together…**

 **Oh, and I finally discovered the line-break! Before, I just looked at the "( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )" and for some reason thought those were the same thing. Whatever. I get it now.**

 **User:** princess-alice-malfoy-granger **—chapter 7—**

I love this, I'm burning my mind thinking about the fruit that luffy ate… hopefully you won't kill ace but if you do (I'll probably cry again T.T), I hope she remembers him before he does. Also, will she ever reveal her two identities? I mean, it would be so mind blowing that her marine prospects realize that she's a pirate; specially smoker, I don't know if I'm just making assumptions but it would make sense if he was in love with luffy, he has been training with Garp for years right? Some time along those years he could help but feel attracted to her. Though I like smoker I still think female fluffy should be with a pirate, probably zoo or law. I hardly see her being with Marco most probably because he will be the captain of a yonko crew (assuming you'll kill shirohigue) and they'll hardly get to see each other. Zoro, on the other hand is the most loyal crew member she (he in cannon) has, besides zoo is willing to give up his dream for fluffy anyways, if you chose law I think it would be most possible because at some point they are going to be forming an alliance. And they've (so far in the manga) have been together for almost three arcs (they're at the beginning of the third one).; it could make sense that their attraction (mainly law's) began when he saved her after the war (you know, help cure her injuries). Well if you don't decide on any of my guys I'd still keep reading this fanfic because it is very entertaining and sometimes unexpected. Take care!

 **…Wow. That was long. :D I love it when I receive long feedback! I actually hadn't even contemplated the prospect that she may remember him before he remembers her, and I think that'd create a great conflict, but how I am making her get her memories back probably won't let that happen. :(**

 **Yes, Smoker has already developed a crush on her, unlike any of the other characters shown thus far. In canon, there are several theories where Smoker has trained with Garp over the two years, though I'm not sure about that. (I know you weren't talking about that, though. Just thought I'd mention that.) You'll see whether it's like that in the story, though~!**

 **Yeah, the whole pirate thing makes a lot of sense, but just think about it. About Marco and her not being together because he's going to be captain (well, I'm actually contemplating something else, where he doesn't…) that shouldn't affect your decision; if they really loved each other, they could work through that. Oh, and I'm a large fan of ZoLuLaw, so I get what you're saying. And now that this chapter has happened, you now have a bit of backstory on Law and Luffy's relationship. And thank you! I will. :D**

 **User:** Nala1220 **—chapter 7—**

Thanks and I'm glad you like my review~I know that sometimes all my questioning seems annoying lol so I tend to…hold back a bit. Not all likes hearing complete honesty. :P

As for the marriage…well, it's still too weird for her to be with a Marine. *shudders* it makes me having goosebumps just by thinking about it hahaha And the brotherly protectiveness? well, even if you said that, there are still ways to let hem sow it even if Luffy doesn't understand it. It may also helps with her questioning why they are the way they are. If you are writing Luffy as an oblivious idiot who doesn't noticing those things well, in some ways, for me at least, it definitely would helps with Luffy's future chapters.

Thanks for the explanation of Mythical fruits! I think I get it now. It definitely makes more sense now~No really questions other than the same with Law. Why did this Ace do what he did? Why is there a den den mushi? Is it Bakainu who smirked? What's the relationship between Luffy and Law? Does Law knows Luffy's double identity? Are they allies already or Law just interests in this special Monkey D. Luffy who's a D like him? Thanks for the update! So enjoy it (poor Sabo though lol)! Can't wait to see more!

 **Trust me, it's not annoying. It's actually really helpful—don't hold back, and complete honesty is appreciated. I even like flames, because they always (well, almost always) give reasons for their hatred of this "stupid story god it really sucks what were yo thinking," so that's great. It makes me able to edit my story so it will make more sense to readers, and keep that in mind for future chapters.**

 **Yeah, the whole marriage thing is pretty weird. But, as I said in the last chapter, it's not going to be a constant thing. It's more of a last-resort-gah-poor-Luffy- _chan_ -what-will-she-do that's going on in Garp's head. Yeah, they'll show it, I was just putting that out there. They just don't want her to be completely annoyed/weirded out by them so that she won't talk to them anymore. That'd just break their heart. Oh, and Luffy's not really an oblivious idiot. I wrote that last chapter, but that's not really it. She is unnaturally observant, just like in the anime (maybe if a little _too_ much), and consequently is easily distracted, but even if she notices the guys' strange behavior, that doesn't mean she'll understand _why_ it's so strange. You see?**

 **Glad it makes (more) sense! The 'same with Law'? What do you mean? The relationship as of this chapter—keep in mind, I haven't written everything out for you guys yet—is that they're acquaintances, but I can tell you that that's not all of it. Oh, and they aren't in an alliance yet, nor is he just interested in her because of the "D" in her name.**

 **Oh, and, now that you've read this chapter, can you guess which Admiral smirked?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**UNDERLINED BITS ARE THE IMPORTANT PARTS, IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT ALL. BUT IF YOU HAVE TIME, PLEASE DO. IT'D MEAN A LOT TO ME**_

Order of business:  
1\. Explanation of this chapter and the upcoming events.

2\. Responding to hating reviews.

3\. Responding to normal reviews.

4\. Closing

(Each section is separated by a line.)

* * *

 **Okay, I've gotten a lot of complaints about my characters being OOC, and I have to say, I agree with them. That bit with Thatch was fine; it made a lot of sense. Garp is doing well. But the rest of the characters… need work.**

 **So my plan is to rewatch One Piece again from Sabaody. Consequently, that means I won't update for a while.**

 **THIS IS NOT A HIATUS NOTE. NOT AT ALL.**

 **I will be still working on the story, and editing past chapters so they make MORE sense.**

 **Another thing is the polls. Let me just explain something to you guys. I had had an account before this. I eventually quit that one because I kept getting flamed by this one person. Next account: stopped because I was in a slump and my life was slowly getting worse and worse and I just couldn't take it, so I felt bad for not updating my stories, and just quit. Last account: I will be resuming in a few months, and rewrite everything I have done so far. Cause it sucked.**

 **You might be wondering why this matters.**

 **Well, in the first account, the rules were the same. The whole thing with the Polls actually didn't work. When I tried to create one, it didn't do anything, and over the months, I just stopped. So when I finally got this account, I didn't bother to even try the polls. I assumed they wouldn't work. Not to mention back then you could only make one poll at a time, and with 3 stories—now 4—with 3 polls on this one, that wouldn't work.**

CHANGE: I MADE THE POLL, BUT IT WILL ONLY SHOW ONE AT A TIME, SO VOTE FOR WHETHER ACE SHOULD DIE AND WHETHER I SHOULD MAKE A PREQUEL HERE, AND PAIRINGS THERE.

 **Lastly, the whole copying-down-people's reviews.**

 **I did that so people don't have to look through everything, but, again, people are complaining. So I'm only going to copy down Guests' reviews, so they don't get mixed up.**

* * *

 **If you're wondering why I made all of these changes, look at these comments: (And, if you wrote them, I'd like to respond)**

 **(GUEST)**

How **[beep]** ing stupid… Why on earth are you putting tags up? This is not AO3. Tags just make it messy, and maes you look immature. Try WARNING instead of tags next time. This is not Tumblr either… weirdo.

 **Okay, for one, the tags in the description are to make this story easier to find by people who want to find, for instance, Fem!Luffy. Next, if you think people shouldn't look immature, spell "makes" right. And it appears you didn't even read the story, and instead just insulted me for no reason. Good job.**

 **(Sorry, that really frustrated me.)**

 **On to the next one:**

 **(I'm just gonna summarize it.)**

 **Amara (GUEST)**

• Suggested poll (Thanks, by the way. I'm keeping that in mind.)

• Reviewer's comment (That too.)

 **But here is the problem. I understand that you're trying not to be rude, but you're basically saying my story is trash.**

• 'I have seen many bad fanfictions over the years and while it is nothing new, I will say yours has done something few other bad fanfictions have ever done before. It made me laugh. It made me laugh terribly to the point I startled my cat off my lap. At first, I though the fic was suppose to be crack. I won't lie. The way you wrote it put me under the assumption that this was not suppose to be a serious pice of work. Each moment put either a smile or brought a chuckle from my lips. But when I realized that this was actually intended to be serious.. Well, it stumped me. Putting me at a pause before I burst out laughing. No offense, but I could not take this seriously.'

 **So basically, you're saying it's horrible, rubbing it in my face, and then insulting it further. For several paragraphs.**

• What is the point of this story? 'I see no point but an attempt at humor which turns out not to be the intent.'

 **It's to be interesting and try to see how it would be if things were different. It's not a published story, it doesn't have a "point it wants to get cross," as you said. This is just to see what it would be like; an experiment, if you will.**

• You should have an outline when you start.

 **You seem to have the delusion that I don't have a plan. I have almost everything figured out, how it's going to happen, and at what point. I also know where to end it.**

• 'Another thing hat drove me off was your writing in general. Descriptive writing is not your forte. You do far more telling than letting the story itself.' Show, not tell.

 **I haven't actually said this before, but showing, not telling, is something I have struggled with for years. For a while, I went too into depth, and people were complaining about every little detail; that they couldn't imagine anything. Then I went to brief. And when I finally find a balance, I am struck by you saying it needs more showing. I'm trying to do that. (I know you didn't know about this struggle, but this is something I have been working with for at least 6 years.) Also, some characters will be naturally more descriptive than others, like Luffy will notice detail, but Garp might not.**

 **• '** Don't jam together dialogue.'

 **I know that. But sometimes it skips through editing, just like your review had several spelling and grammar mistakes. It happens to everyone, so pointing out every single detail is not what you should do.**

 **Then this reviewer went and said that they would say even** ** _more_** **about this concept, but they were out of space.**

 **The review and feedback itself wasn't what bothered me. It was the way it was presented. Each bit was patronizing, rude, and downright insulting. In the future, reviewer, try to make it more respectful—because I know for a fact that one of my friends, who is a writer on FF, and, while being in an emotional state, might've cut herself because of this review if she had received it. Badly. I'm just glad I saw this, and, because I'm mentally strong enough, did not do that.**

 **I'm not saying I'm indifferent to these reviews, but I can handle them.**

 **Lastly, the ending review:**

XxFire-PhoenixxX **[NOTE: THIS AUTHOR WAS HACKED WHEN THE POST WAS MADE. NOT THEIR FAULT.]**

 **Basically, you restated what the other people said, not giving anything new, and then wrote as if you were laughing at me.**

'Pfft-! Are you serious? Okay, I haven't read the whole thing but, as far as I can say…' and it continues.

 **I was perfectly serious about this story. I have been working on this for a long time, and have put a lot of effort into this, and to hear you just wave it off and consider it, again, trash, really hit me hard.**

 **You then said that my characters are OOC, but didn't explain at all** ** _how_** **they were. When I asked for feedback, I wanted to know** ** _how_** **, so I would be able to fix it, okay?**

* * *

 **User:** princess-alice-malfoy-granger **—chapter 8—**

 **Response:** Ooh, I'm glad you're curious! Yes, Law and Lufft did meet again, but that's all I'm saying about that! Ace… Well, are you sure it's not against his will? Oh, and I'm not telling where he went~! (That would be too many spoilers!) Also, I told you earlier that she wouldn't get her memories back before Ace, but I changed my mind—but be aware it's even more complicated than I stated it might be on chapter 8.

 **User:** Nala1220 **—chapter 8—**

 **Response:** Yes, I agree that Garp is both crazy and stupid. :D Oh, trust me, Sabo and Ace'll be mentally tortured because of the Luffy-situation, and not just for the reason you're thinking of. I wasn't clear about the Admiral's, when I said "Admirals," I meant all of them; Fleet Admirals, Admirals, Vice Admirals, and Rear Admirals alike. And, also, keep in mind that Luffy's a Vice Admiral now. That'll be important later.

 **User:** Guest **(Guest)**

Was it Garp the smirked? I love the pillow fight scene in this chapter. When I read the chapter 7 I was trying to wrap my head around why Ace was acting so dramatic. I could see it going one of two ways especially after you mentioned the den den. One- he was told to do so by the Whiteboard pirates or an ally. Or Two- Someone was whispering evil things in his ear and he cracked. I was so happy to see a flashback of Law. I also can't wait to see how all the marines react to finding out her secret…they are going to find out in the war right?! I mean I don't know how she would be able to keep it a secret after that.

At some point will you tell us how Luffy went from being a marine to a part time pirate? I have to ask about when do we find out about her Mythical fruit powers, because to be honest I'm slowly going insane trying to figure it out before you post bit. I'm getting no where with that by the way. lol. Will we be seeing more of a dynamic between Luffy and Whitebeard himself or is that mostly a back story thing? Will Garp be the one to die?

 **Response:** No, Garp didn't smirk. I don't think he knows how to—he only grins. XD Glad you liked the pillow fight. My reasoning is that, while Luffy wanted them to be prepared, she didn't want them to be too stressed, and therefore not function properly. To be at their highest potential, she wanted them to loosen up, and found this to be a great method, with the pretense of them capturing Marines. And the whole thing with Ace being dramatic, was because… well… let me just say the Den-Den's important. It's closer to the first thing you suggested. Not the second. I gave a hint earlier that chapter, by the way. It's mentioned in Luffy's dialogue.

Yeah, they'll find out her secret, but you'll find out when Luffy reaches Marineford how they won't… right away. There'll be an incident before the happens, though. And yes, I'll explain everything you asked about in the second paragraph, and right afterwards, start on the prequel. And I plan to explore the kind-of-friends-not-really thing going on between Luffy and Whitebeard—don't worry. And about Garp… not telling~

* * *

 **Sorry for ranting at the people who** ** _didn't_** **do any of these reviews, but I really needed to get that out there.**

 **I'll see you in a few months! (Less if I finish sooner.) I figure it's unfair to update but have the characters unrealistic, but… I don't know how long I'll be able to last without writing at least _something_ for this story! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a quickie I was working on before my decision. While I'm rewatching the Sabaody/Amazon Lily/Impel Down/Marineford Arcs, I'll probably post little drabbles like this. (That's why I'm not calling me re-watch a hiatus; I'll still be posting every once in a while.)  
**

It wasn't the best feeling to find that no one really cared about you. What was was the feeling you get afterwards, when you realize it's not true. Unfortunately, not everyone gets to feel that feeling. All of his early life, Ace was thought to be a monster by whoever found out he was the son of Roger. _He should be killed,_ they said. _His life doesn't matter._

They were smart enough never to say that when Garp was around, but once Garp found out, he brought Ace to Goa Island, to the bandits that made him work, to the forest with the animals to train with, to the town of people his grandfather _swore were kind,_ but that Ace avoided at all cost because he couldn't risk the feeling coming again.

It was a nice position to be in with the bandits _needing_ him, even if it was just for food, but the unsettled churning in his gut didn't go away.

Then he met Sabo. A nice, ambitious boy who was as mischievous as he was clever. He and Ace made great partners-in-crime, but Ace knew that once Sabo found out about his father, everything would change. So he made sure to keep it a secret, refusing to let Sabo come back with him to the bandits, in case it was spoiled somehow.

Soon, Garp brought Luffy, which in turn made him meet Woop Slap and Makino. Even if their first meetings weren't the most... charming, they eventually became friends, and then there were three of them.

Ace, Luffy, and Sabo. The ASL pirates.

The incident with the Celestial Dragons happened, where they barely made it out alive. Luffy went and saved Sabo by using her rubber arm to grab him, but during the escapade she was burned and injured horribly. The aftermath made Garp have to take her to an official Marine medical station, where she was in a coma for a few days.

Ace remembered the day Garp came back clearly. It wasn't a rainy day like you would expect. It was bright and sunny, and he was sweating in the sun. When he approached, Ace and Sabo mustered their energy and jumped to their feet, soon running towards the old Marine and tripping over themselves in their haste.

"She... might not make it," he informed them somberly, looking like he was hesitating to say anything else.

Suddenly, the sun didn't feel as hot, the breeze not as strong. The sounds of the forest just weren't as loud. It was like the whole world was muted.

"...What?" Ace croaked. Sabo looked horrified, his mouth gaping.

"She's in a bad situation. She's... very delicate right now. are getting infected, and aren't getting any better. She can barely move, and... she might just not be strong enough." His voice got quieter at the end. "I just thought I should let you know."

And without another word, the man left, leaving the two teens to their thoughts.

A few weeks later, the news came. Monkey D. Luffy was dead.

 **User:** Nala1220 **-chapter 9-**

 **Response:** It's okay... I'm feeling much better now. You didn't sound that rude. And I like blunt people, I just don't like it when they format their wording in a way that sounds demeaning and patronizing. Yeah. If I say "the Three Admirals," then that means Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru, but otherwise it's all of them. Haha, yeah I feel bad for Ace and Sabo, too. Well, I'm glad you don't mind the OOC-ness, but maybe I should include that in the description so you readers don't expect the characters to be similar to canon...? I do feel a lot better.

Oh, and thanks for the long review. Don't apologize. :D

 **LASTLY, TO EVERYONE WHO READ CHAPTER 9, I MADE AN EDIT. Apparently, the user XxFire-PhoenixxX was hacked by someone, and their account made several posts on different fanfics like the one on mine. Fire-Phoenix apologized profusely, so don't... what's the word... hate on them? I don't know. Don't whatever-the-word-I'm-thinking-of-is.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I love you all! Thank you for reviewing and favoriting and whatnot!**

 **I have a beta now—** SilverMoonMage! **(Woop woop!) So, my writing will probably have a lot less mistakes now even though I still have to re-write it when I upload, so yeah.**

 **Also, I'm continuing my series of drabbles. Though they are short, they will provide backstory to what's going on, and will expand a bit on what's happening, hopefully making things make more sense.**

* * *

Edward Newgate clearly remembered the day he had first met Luffy. Back when his crew was much smaller, and he himself was healthier. She had been a bit of a baka—not to say she wasn't still one now.

There had been an island ahead from where they were, as shown on the map Thatch held. It was surrounded by several miles of empty water, and was uninhabited by human folk. Unfortunately, what the map _didn't_ say was that there was a constant hurricane around it. But, being almost out of supplies and in desperate need of food, they traveled into the eye of it.

Once they arrived, everyone branched off and when into the forest. They searched for animals to prey on and berries to make into juice, leaving their captain to be the rendezvous point, as the trees on the island were small enough for him to be seen above them. He was stuck on the beach, partly in the shade where the rocks met the sand.

At the moment, some of the crew were dropping off the dead animals they had defeated, making light conversation all the while, and glancing unconsciously at the hurricane every once in a while. It was in that way that they spotted the ship.

As it made its way closer, they noticed it was a rather small boat—or, at least, compared to theirs. It had a sunflower as its figurehead—interesting choice, Shirohige had to admit—and its pirate flag flapped in the rapid winds form the storm. No one was about, it seemed, but the Whitebeard Pirates soon heard shouts as someone scrambled down from the crow's nest onto the deck. Other people from the ship soon made their way out, each with different reaction to the island before them.

One looked like he was about to throw up, dramatically throwing himself onto the ground as he looked at the large ship with the infamous pirate flag in front of them, while a… _being_ tried to tend to the man. A few others looked almost excited about it, with one of the females almost throwing herself off the ship in joyous anticipation.

Another was ignoring the whole thing in favor of attempting to charm one of the women, who just shrugged it off. As the ship neared, the pirates could hear her say something about how "if they hadn't such a good navigator, it would likely that the ship would've been torn apart by the wind," making three of her crewmates scream shrilly in terror.

The one that was extremely eager almost seemed to bounce off the ship, sailing through the air towards the island.

"She's not going to make it," Fossa bet.

"No, she'll at least make it to the edge of the beach," Haruta argued.

As it turned out, both of them were wrong. In mid-flight the woman turned to wave at her annoyed and yelling crewmates, which consequently turned her off course. She crashed straight into an astonished Jozu, who had instinctively turned into diamond, and the woman bounced off of him onto the sand.

She rubbed her head, pouting, before she registered where she was standing. "Hot hot hot hot!" she screamed, jumping up and hopping into the shade where she collapsed onto the rocks. "Ah…"

Dumbstruck, the Whitebeard Pirates that were present stared.

"Uh… are you okay?" Haruta questioned, leaning down.

"Yeah," the teen said, standing up again. "Nice to meet you."

"…You too, I guess."

"Oi!" a voice shouted from the woman's ship as an orange-haired female disembarked. "Is there a town nearby? We need fuel."

"No," Fossa replied.

"Well, shoot," a man with vibrant blue hair and sunglasses said, coming down off the ship. _"Now_ where will we get cola?"

"Cola?!" the woman demanded. "I need new clothes, because of your last 'oh-so-safe' _experiment_!"

"At least there aren't any Marines on this island. It's a lot safer, and we can still get food," another one said. "And our captain is less likely to get into trouble. I wonder what type of food they have here."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll find trouble somehow," the dark-haired woman promised.

"If there had been other people we could've practiced and honed our skills," another pointed out, seemingly disappointed at the lack of people to fight. "And I doubt that there's any food that can make your crap cooking taste good."

"'Skills,' you said, of which you have none," the first shot back.

"What did you say, _number seven_?"

"You're _still_ going on about that?!"

Once the group was on the beach, they, just like the pirate crew before them, separated. The woman who had first jumped out, as a punishment for being so rash, was told to stay put. She obliged, puffing out her cheeks.

After sitting in an awkward silence for a while, the two captains started to chat. It started with uncomfortable conversation, but soon sped up as they realized that they just clicked.

Feeling more relaxed, Edward shared his origin of being a pirate and she shared hers. They soon became competitive, finding the most outrageous of stories to tell each other, with each story being more confusing and elaborate than the next.

The Mugiwara and Whitebeard Pirates came one at a time to drop off the food, the pile growing larger and larger. When they did, the captains stopped talking, realizing quickly that they had just told someone who was practically a stranger personal things that they hadn't even told their own crews.

This became food for thought, which they each expanded on with each other, recognizing that both of the crews didn't mention someone's past, only the present and upcoming future.

"Pura pura. Pura pura." Both checked their pockets to see if it was their Snail that was ringing, to find that was the Mugiwara captain's. With a _click_ , she answered.

"Yes?"

A female voice rang through, "We're gonna go. Meet us at the ship with the food, okay?"

"Okay." As the Transponder Snail shut off, his fellow captain pulled out a Vivre card, which she ripped off a bit from. She looked down at her jacket with the many pockets distastefully. No matter how helpful it was to keep things nearby, it was a pain to find things in. "Do you have a pen, by any chance?" she asked.

"Not with me," Newgate answered.

"Just a sec." She started sticking her hands through various pockets in her coat, before eventually pulling out a pen. Writing on the Vivre card, she scrawled "Lu," along with a series of numbers. When she was done, she stuck out a hand with the Card in her palm. "My Den-Den number is on the Card. Take it."

It wasn't until she and her crew were long gone that he realized he didn't know her name, only "Lu," and she didn't know his, not to mention she didn't have his Card. Was "Lu" her name? He didn't think so… Well, maybe he should call her to find out. Purely for that purpose, of course.

* * *

 **Have any of you realize that because his name is Edward Newgate, in English format, his name is Newgate Edward? Food for thought.**

 **Also, I love how some of you guys have these long, elaborate and meaningful responses, and then there are the people that just say, "Update soon."**

 **User:** OnePieceDoesExist

 **First of all, I love your username. And I won't let the flamers "bring me down," believe me. It hurt a lot when I first got the notification(s), but now, because of all of you guys' support, I feel a lot better.**

 **User:** FeyiAngel

 **I'm glad that you like my story! Really, the characters are fitting? You're the first to tell me that! Yeah, I won't keep all the mysterious going for _too_ long… (that'd be boring,) but some of them will still last until after the war. Luffy will remember Ace and Sabo… eventually Woo! I'm excited you liked Mature…-ish Luffy.**

 **User:** Nala1220

 **Yeah, I didn't think** FirePhoenix **was like that either, but you never know… I'm just glad that was cleared up. I put up the OOC bit as suggested, and I generally try not to use OCs unless I have to, because I often don't know where I'm going with them, and no one can beat Oda's enemy characters, with all of their background and whatnot. (And all of their unique laughs, shishishi.) Glad you like the ASL bit!**

* * *

 **Lastly, please let me know how this chapter went! Did it make sense? Are the characters accurate? Is the whole thing in better general? Is there a mistake I need to fix? Are there any drabbles you'd like me to write?Any questions you have? Let me know! And, as always, thank you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**My god… 61 comments in 11 chapters?! That's 5.54 [repeating] comments per chapter! Woo hoo! And 37 favs, 77 followers, 2 communities, and 5,643 views! I even have readers from Croatia, Sri Lanaka, and Egypt! Thank you guys so much! *takes you all captive in a hug* Thanks so much! *squeals***

 **Oh, and, not to distract myself from that, "Hiken" is Ace, Shi no Gekai is Law, and "Hitokui" is Bartolomeo, just like how "Shirohige" is Whitebeard, "Mugiwara" is Luffy, and "Akagami" is Shanks.**

 **Credit for the beginning of the Akainu section—with a bit of edits—from venividiwinedex on Tumblr. (Yes, I asked for permission).**

* * *

In his life, he had quickly figured out that only the best and worst of people were pirates. There was little in-between, only including idiots, people who were threatened to become pirates, or those with curious motives and strange beginnings, like Trafalgar Law and Nico Robin.

Sengoku was sure the that Hiken was part of the in-between category, as part of the club of idiots.

Similar to his pirate theory, Sengoku figured out that only the best and in-between people were Marines. Again, Garp was part of the "moron" category, but mostly on the good. The only problem? Sengoku was worried that Garp's granddaughter, Monkey D. Luffy, was whispering in the old man's ear like the devil.

How did he know about Luffy? Answer: Garp wouldn't _shut the hell up_ about her when she was born. Then, at some point, he became quiet about her. Months later, he was constantly sobbing, saying something about "Lu…" "my poor granddaughter…" "how could she?" "stupid Akagami…" and the like.

A few months later he appeared with Himeji, who was soon integrated into the Marine society.

What area of his theory was Himeji? he often thought. Honestly, he didn't know. He didn't think Himeji was subtle enough to be in the in-between about anything, but she certainly wasn't righteous; she'd let people go—like that pirate, Hitokui, the Cannibal.

 _Well, frick,_ were his thoughts the _32nd_ time she did this. That man had had one of the biggest bounties he had sent her on so far. If she'd do it, he said, she'd get a promotion. But _no,_ she let Shi no Gekai go! That stupid partner of the Donquixote Pirates—free! What did she see in him when she met him?

Himeji was a good judge of character, but that didn't make them any less dangerous. (Maybe even a _too_ -good judge of character. She refused to work under anyone who she deemed "evil," so he kept her safely away from Akainu, just in case.)

* * *

In his life, he had quickly figured out that only the worst of people were pirates. The things they did—they were horrible, and deserved the revenge of his Absolute Justice. The way to rule over a land was to rule with an iron fist, Akainu knew. If everyone was afraid, they would follow orders.

People like Garp and Himeji, in this way, unnerved him. He had never seen either of them scared, even under his threats and glare. They just… _smiled._ He hadn't smiled in a long time.

Not since his wife had left.

It had been her gentleness that had drawn him in first. Her kind eyes and warm smile had kept him.

They'd been happy together at first—or, at least, that's what Akainu had thought. He'd asked her to marry him, and with laughter in her voice and smiles in her eyes she'd said yes—of course she would. He'd smiled as she threw her arms around him and mumbled that she was glad.

She'd been so beautiful on their wedding day. Akainu barely been able to take his eyes off her the whole time. That night, when they'd gone to bed, they'd said "I love you" a million times, wrapped up in the sheets.

He wasn't sure when she'd stopped loving him, even if there had been a set point. Perhaps it had happened little by little. Her eyes had gone cold, her laughter fake or silent. She didn't smile much anymore.

Sometimes, when he couldn't sleep, Akainu would wonder if he'd done something wrong. He'd never been cruel, he'd given her anything she'd wanted. He'd always hoped that she'd known the extent of his feelings, though he seldom voiced them. Perhaps she hadn't. Perhaps he hadn't loved her ardently enough. After all, a fire that is not stoked will eventually go out.

He didn't dwell on these things; after all, he had many more responsibilities to think about. However, there were times, more often than he'd like, when Akainu caught himself wondering if she'd ever smile for him again.

She wanted to adventure more and more, maybe to get away from him, though he didn't know. He brought her onto a mission, to wipe out a fleet of no-good pirates that had no life ahead of them. She stayed back on the boat and watched, her eyes somber and tired.

It was all too soon when the pirate jumped aboard, hoping to take his wife hostage, but as Akainu turned and called out to her, the captain's hand slipped, and his wife fell onto the deck, dead.

Maybe she wanted death. Maybe that's what her eyes were telling him as they danced in their bed, but he just couldn't see it in the dark. Maybe it was what she'd dreamt of—no, of course she wouldn't. He knew she wouldn't.

But one thing was clear. She would never be able to smile at him again.

And it was all the pirate's fault.

And then Himeji came along, all smiles and laughter like the one he'd loved so dearly. It hurt so much that sometimes he al let wanted to kill her, just for the ache to stop. But one thing halted him—he knew his wife wouldn't approve.

So he stayed away from her as much as he could. But it wasn't her, and he wasn't him. He was cold, now, and brittle, just like his wife before her death.

Funny how it worked out, huh? With both his wife and all the pirates there at the bottom of the sea.

* * *

In her life, she had quickly figured out that only the weirdest of people were pirates. Her proof? Look at her crew. Dysfunctional and insane. And that was how Luffy liked 'em.

* * *

 **First, for those of you who didn't like the idea of Marco and Luffy together (whether romantically or not), let me explain how the pairing would work in canon, in order to show you how it might work here. It would start with Luffy comforting him after his family's death (i.e. Teach's betrayal, Whitebeard/Thatch/Ace's death, and everything else…), and they would start to get closer as the time went on, and they would meet every once in a while. They'd be adorable. (SQUEE! u)**

 **User:** princess-alice-malfoy-granger **—chapter 11— 12h ago**

 **Response:** Yeah, I guess that is. I probably should've added that Nami threatened her meat, because otherwise it would make no sense as to why Luffy didn't just _leave_ , because that's what (s)he usually does. I thought (s)he and Whitebeard would be great friends, but then the stupid oaf had to go and _die -_ (stupid Oda! How could you! He was a great character~!)

 **User:** Y **(Guest) —chapter 6— Jan 24**

Wtf just why to this whole chapter. Why does she wanna save jimbi,why is she 4 years older than time skip from cannon,why doesn't she remember her childhood,why did she expose herself,why is harp trying to set her up, who is Jonathan?

 **Response:** All of the answers to your questions are explained later, except these two: (1) she's not older than canon. She just said that because she was arguing with Garp and didn't have a good response and (2) She didn't "expose herself" yet, as far as I'm aware. She neglected to realize that Thatch could piece it together—mostly because in his situation, she wouldn't be able to.

 **User:** chimera629 **—chapter 6/5/4/1— Jan 24**

 **Response:** Like I said to "Y," she's only 2 years older than canon, but she couldn't think of anything else to say to Garp, so she just made it up on the fly, but because Garp's also an idiot, he ignored it. Luffy returned Thatch to Whitebeard because she's kinda-friends with Whitebeard, and Thatch serves under Whitebeard. You want Hancock? Law isn't very new… but yeah. Okay! I'll add that to the votes! Glad that you're excited to find out about her Akuma no Mi powers!

 **User:** OnePieceDoesExist **—chapter 11— Jan 24**

 **Response:** Glad you like the drabbles! Do you have an ideas for the next ones? I'm thinking of a few, but…

 **User:** Nala1220 **—chapter 11— Jan 24**

 **Response:** Yeah, Chopper doesn't wanna "end" Usopp. Oops! Thanks for catching that. Yeah, she wouldn't be herself if she didn't rocket. It think we're talking about different people. I meant by **FirePhoenix;** **XxFire-PhoenixxX** but they're still here. (I just said FirePhoenix to shorten the name.) I wish I could've read their fanfics, though!

 **And thank you,** TheAuthor564, Guest **(chapter 6),** Lu **(Guest), and all of you other users who voted! I just didn't respond specifically because you didn't ask questions or anything similar.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Okay, this confused a bunch'a people. In chapter 6, it says that Lu is 4 years older than canon. She is not. It's just like how toddlers maximize what happens so that people will be amazed, or to prove a point (what a great analogy, huh). She set off 2 years later than normal though, and she has had **[SPOILERS]** Marine training other than from her Gramps, not to mention the other 2 years are because she was training with Rayleigh _before_ Marineford. Ya see?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! *sweats nervously* I'm back… with a new chapter that actually _adds to the plot._**

 **Don't know if any of you saw the original of this chapter, but, frankly… it sucked. And it was still off-topic, (a drabble,) so I'm just gonna _continue with the actual_** ** _story_. *audience gasps***

* * *

"Prepare yourself!" Sengoku shouted. "This is a trick! There's a fleet approaching!"

Aokiji looked unruffled at the news, Akainu glowered at the ships, and Kizaru just… well… sat there. Himeji's eyes were unreadable as she stared ahead.

Sengoku turned back and looked at where Hiken had been, suddenly reminded of the pirate's outburst. As he did, he noticed, instead of a man in chains, there was a figure running off. He gestured towards Himeji, who nodded and stood up, running to Ace. He wouldn't escape.

* * *

Light brown skin. Black hair. A small curved scar under her eye. She stood at the bow of the ship, Ivankov, Crocodile, and Jinbei next to her. "Charge!" Luffy shouted, pointing forwards towards the execution platform.

The other pirates roared, and they all surged off of their various ships that they had "borrowed" from Impel Down. Luffy smirked, before looking back up, letting everyone pass her. Something was wrong… he should've reported back by now. She could see Hancock in the body of Himeji looking back apologetically, and Luffy frowned. What would she have to apologize about?

That's when she saw it: Bon Clay was captured. In chains. _Shoot._

Luffy looked back at Hancock, and gestured for her to meet her in the middle of the battlefield, before looking away to check to see if anyone noticed their communication. Luckily, no one did. Or so she hoped, unable to tell for sure.

Ivankov was at the front of the group, running forward with Buggy hiding behind him. Crocodile was a ways off, with Daz Bones at his side. The group bowled over the Marines at first, but were quickly stopped by Pacifista. Jinbei had sent a wave over the Marines, little curled of the water wrapping around them to keep a hold on them, but she knew they wouldn't last for long. She ran forward, putting a hand out in front of her. It glowed with red electricity, which she shot forward, and sent it into the water that enraptured the Marines. They convulsed before collapsing, electricity clouding their systems.

She covered her legs with electricity, and, copying Sanji's move, spun around as she kicked the Marines that were surrounding her.

She heard on the loudspeaker Sengoku's voice, "Of all the things you could have done, you joined forces with… Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate?! So, this is your answer, Jinbei?"

For a moment, Luffy's insecurities popped up, wondering if it was really worth it for the fishman. She should've known better than to doubt him, when he answered, "That's right!" making her smile. "I quit being a Warlord!"

Blood rushed to Sengoku's face in his fierce annoyance as he turned around. They could hear imperceptible mumbling that was just loud enough for the Snail to catch. He muttered something else to the light Admiral, who pouted and lazily made his way, turning into light, towards Luffy. Even so, he was there in a manner of seconds.

"Ah… I better not let you escape, or the Tenryūbito will have my hide," he said carelessly, swiping a leg as he sent a beam of light towards the black-haired woman, who scrambled to dodge. Obviously bored, Kizaru pointed his finger as if shooting a gun, absent-mindedly shooting around her, as she used her _Kenbunshoku_ Haki to avoid the shots. But she didn't make it very long, and was sent backwards, skidding into a rock as her head hit stone, making her slide down it.

She put a hand on her knee, groaning, as she slowly made her way back to a standing position, using one hand to wipe a few hair strands away from her face. Kizaru peered down at her from his large hight, almost appraisingly that she was still standing. "You can't get me that easily!" she shouted with vigor.

Jinbei, who had glanced back at her, smiled, and she looked back at him, almost missing as Kizaru raised his leg. In response, she narrowed her eyes, and Kizaru collapsed, groaning, thanks to her Devil Fruit. Unable to put any weight on that leg, he shifted legs and slowly stood up.

Luffy bent her knees, hopping from foot to foot as they circled each other. Each slowly glowing brighter as they sped up, analyzing their enemy, and, faster than anyone who didn't have _Kenbunshoku_ could see, charged at each other.

They met in the middle, Kizaru pushing down with his knee while Himeji grunted and used one hand to hold his leg in place as her own leg raised to kick him, but he turned into light and moved back. He raised one hand and swiped down, creating multiple thin walls of light that she wildly dodged, letting her instincts guide her along.

"Hm," Kizaru muttered, stumped as she copied his moves and blocked them. He easily fended her own clumsy shots off, but they were getting nowhere. He kicked forwards, his long legs swiping at her, and she flew backwards. She stood up again, brushing a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth, and cocked her fist. Kizaru pointed his second and third fingers into the air. " **Amatersaru** ," he said calmly, and light surrounded the area, blinding everyone but the caster. As he did so, he shot bits of light at Luffy, and the light from his previous attack slowly faded.

Unprepared, Luffy didn't manage to block in time, but was saved by the shot being blocked by dual swords. The man in front of her looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "Hey, Luffy…" he said. "Go ahead!"

She grinned toothily back. _Right on time._ "Thanks, Thatch." She ran forward, just to run smack dab into another pirate. Ignoring that, she continued shoving her way forwards. Soon, whenever the pirates noticed her they made way for her, sending her ahead. She looked nervously up at the execution platform, and was startled to see that Akainu was staring at her, almost dissecting her mentally. The vicious man's expression was almost wanton, looking similar to a bloodthirsty animal, eyes glowing. She blinked, and the stalwart man was back to his normal stoic expression.

With precision, she avoided some bumbling Marines that had charged her, and her muscles tightened exponentially until all of their attacks had little to no damage.

She turned as she did, seeing that the Thousand Sunny had landed in the middle of the field, crushing several Marines and a few pirates underneath it in the process. She winced involuntarily; she probably should've cautioned them. _Oops._

Running into a Pacifista, Luffy threw her fist back, coating it in _Busoshoku_ Haki before throwing it forward into the other's stomach, before, as the robot was thrown into the air, following it up with a few well-placed punches. The droid hit the ground, revealing Sentomaru behind it.

Luffy gritted her teeth, "I don't have time to deal with you!" and advanced.

At this, Sentomaru's eyes narrowed. When he attacked with **Ashigara Dokkoi** , pushing forward his palm into the air, the nimble pirate jumped swiftly into the air to avoid the attack. Something was familiar about the woman—the familiar style of fighting, the smirk she held—but he brushed it off for the moment.

After blocking the small punches with his fists, he was hit in the gut, but he stayed still from the attack, only slightly unbalanced. Determinedly, the woman shot forward, and, as his legs collapsed and he fell to the ground, she charged.

* * *

Sengoku regarded Hikan, who had started to study the black-haired pirate who had started a riot at the end of Marineford, as hordes of Marines attempted to attack her to no avail. But the Marine could tell that her breath was a bit too heavy, her attacks slowly slowing down, her attacks just not as strong.

She rose into the air again, jumping much higher this time. She looked down, and seemed to concentrate on something. Her muscles tightened as she came down, and, he noted, none of the attacks seemed to hit her.

She hesitated again, and her legs were back to normal. She mouthed something, closing her eyes. She swiped the air, and the Marines in front of her collapsed, blood flowing from their wounds. She opened her eyes and barreled forward, making her way farther and farther in.

At that moment, there was a roar as the Whitebeard pirates piled off of the Moby Dick, joining the fray.

Sengoku turned to the executioners. "Kill him!" he ordered.

* * *

 **Sorry, as you can probably tell, fight scenes aren't my forte. Hope you don't mind.**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **User:** Arxhaelologist **—chapter 12— Jan 27**

 **Response:** Glad you're pleased with my story. Yeah, I can imagine the whole "amnesiac" thing turning people away. Ha ha, their faces when all is revealed will be priceless. About the transition things, often times the beginning paragraphs are more introductory, so it doesn't always explain what the setting is or what's going o at the moment, but I'm glad for your input. I tried to make this chapter more clear, so let me know if it worked! Once you understand what's going on, and you go back to the beginning of the chapter, does it make more sense? Let me know if there's any way if I can make it more clear for you.

 **User:** OnePieceDoesExist **—chapter 12— Jan 27**

 **Response:** Thank you for your idea! It sounds fun to write. (The whole first-time-Luffy-disguised-her-crew, in case you've forgotten.)

 **User:** Nala1220

 **Response:** Oh, I'm sorry for your lack of sleep! (Though even if I _didn't_ update, you'd just read another story… but still…) Yeah, I'm kinda in that schedule cycle, too.

The whole chapter with Akainu wasn't supposed to make you like him, really, it's just explaining that the whole I-hate-pirates-they-are-scum-rah-I-will-kill-them-all-no-matter-the-consequences actually has some backstory, and has a personal connection to him. And the thing is, his wife's death _did_ change him. His whole hatred to pirates wasn't as large before his wife died, and then after is when he changed to the cruel-hearted bastard he is in canon.

Sengoku's great, I agree. Especially his friendship with Garp. Glad you liked his thoughts!

Yeah, thanks for catching that mistake. It was supposed to be "almost." (Stupid autocorrect… Can't they make an on/off button for that?) I sent the ch. 12 to my beta _after_ I posted the chapter (so I could get it up there at least, and then they'd make the edits,) but unfortunately they're swamped with midterms, and obviously those come first, before my whims~

I hope this response wasn't too long… Sorry.

 **User:** firki **(Guest) —chapter 11— Jan 26**

apa kekuatannya juga bisa merkembag seperti gear 4

 **Response:** I don't know what to say. Unfortunately, I do not speak Indonesian, so I used the cursed Google Translate and got "What strength can also develop as gear 4." I haven't finished reading/watching the part with Gear 4—you know, since I'm re-watching part of pre-timeskip One Piece and, of course, watching other anime—so she won't get that yet. Not to mention, she discovered it when fighting with Doffy, but she doesn't fight him until _after_ the war, both in canon and here.

 **Thank you for all your replies and I'd love to hear more from you—review if you can! (Though, obviously, you don't have to… I'd just like it if you could…) Thank you for everything you've helped me with so far, and I love all of you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**BEFORE I START, I would like to be clear: This is NOT A REAL CHAPTER. This was my original draft of her DF. It kept changing, and I've decided on it, but that also would mean I would have to rewrite earlier chapters. However, this one seemed too Over-Powered. Her new DF is called** Ōryoku Ōryoku no Mi.

Luffy's Devil Fruit was a Mythical Fruit, one of the few that existed. The only other person who had eaten one, or at least that she knew of, was Marshall D. Teach, more commonly known as Blackbeard. Her grandfather had stolen it for her from the Ancient Underworld, a newly discovered place in the New World.

Different types of Mythical Fruits worked different ways, doing variations of the same thing, while also having a unique abiltiy. Teach's Yami-Yami no Mi, for example, allowed him to eat multiple Devil Fruits, repel Devil Fruits if he could touch the user, while also having darkness powers.

Hers allowed her to, instead of eating the Devil Fruits, to be able to "see" it, find out its powers, and, if she so wished, copy its powers. She always chose to copy. It couldn't hurt, so she used it for future use. On the other hand, if she didn't have the necessary control over it, it wouldn't work.

The devil fruit was similar in this way to the Kopi Kopi no Mi, a Parameica-type devil Fruit that allowed the former Whitebeard pirate Chameleone to copy other people's abilities or skill. Luffy could copy their techniques, but only one person's at a time, unlike how she was able to permanently copy a Devil Fruit. However, this also allowed her to easily remember techniques, and after she learned it, she would retain the information.

This meant that, for instance, she could copy Zoro(her first mate)'s skils with a sword until she decided not to, but afterwards, she would go back to having her previous level of swordsmanship. But if she remembered how he did it, she would be able to imitate it for as long as she wished.

Luffy could block Devil Fruits by sending out what she called Waves—invisible strings that caught onto the victim without them noticing. However, if they were strong enough physically, they could still damage her if she wasn't careful, as it took a lot of energy to do so, and (currently) didn't let her use her Devil Fruit at the same time.

If she ran out of energy (i.e. passing out,) the effects would drop. She could also wrap a Tentacle Wave around them, which took a lot less energy, but would have to use separate Tentacles for each target.

So far, she had sixteen Devil Fruits: Wapol's, Erik's Hancock's, Mr. 3's, Bellamy's, Smoker's, Enel's, Bon Clay's, Buggy's, Robin's, Chopper's, Brook's, Crocodile's, Moriah's, Lucci's, and another two that she didn't know how she got. One was a logia that allowed her to have fire powers, while the other was a Paramecia that made her become a rubber person.

Her favorite was probably Enel's. She had beaten him with Haki when she had fought him, but she found out that the Goro Goro no Mi allowed her to stretch her senses by adding electrical pulses to her brain, enhancing them, as the brain ran on electrical pulses.

She assumed that was how Enel's Kenbunshoku Haki was so well performed when he didn't even know what it was, calling it "Mantra" instead. He would use it to its limits and then destroy the body's limits using his Devil Fruit. She did the same, but found it mentally and physically straining. Still, she found it worth it as it became very handy in rough moments.

She had been pointed out to that she could do the same to her enemy; she would send the electrical pulses through their bodies, making them unable to control themselves. She agreed, but soon realized that she had to be able to focus on her enemy, hopefully being one-on-one when fighting, or it could go haywire or backfire.

The only fruits that she had actually mastered were: the Gum-Gum one that she reserved for her pirate alias; Enel's; Erik's, and Buggy's. She was currently working on Bon Clay's and Smoker's, but still had some trouble, often accidentally switching into smoke or into another person when she wasn't trying to. Because of this, she often spent time in her room, locked away, or off as a pirate. It wouldn't be good for her if the Marines saw her in her smoke form, as that would mean Smoker was killed (which he obviously wasn't) and they might get info on her Devil Fruit. Or just suspicious in general.

She didn't really like Erik's until she found she could control how hard or blunt the attacks were. Also, it was awfully helpful for quick escapes; just cut through the walls several times over and hope you didn't cut people.

Luffy's personalized fruit was something of a mystery, since books concerning Devil Fruits only contained the ones that were known. She assumed that, since hers was found at her homeland in the East Blue—a place where Devil Fruits were scarcer than scarce; more like legends if anything—that whoever had it before her either didn't meet any other Devil Fruit users or didn't exist.

It was the Doragon Doragon no Mi: Seishi, or Dragon Dragon fruit: Model Life and Death. It allowed her to control state of life, allowing her to animate inanimate objects. The strange thing was the fact that it was both a Logia and Zoan; it allowed her to become a Dragon, the type and abilities of it depending on her choice—using her ability to use other Devil Fruits to become that, including Logias, which is what created the Logia aspect to it.

The irony of her father being "Dragon" and her having that fruit did not escape her.

Basically, she could become a normal Dragon (Basic form), a un-chop-able Dragon (Buggy), a Sand Dragon (Crocodile), et cetera. While she couldn't make the substance be of multiple things, she could coat her body in the other substance or add the abilities of another. For instance, she could be a fast shadow Dragon, but not a shadow-leopard Dragon.

The other use of this was that Luffy could change her appearance at will, but her body would remain the same. In other words, she could change the length, age, and color of her hair and clothes, for example, but only the age and color of her skin, and she couldn't change into another animal (save for a dragon, of course).

She was able to change her body so her wounds disappeared, but that didn't mean that the effect of it had been nulled. If she used Bon Clay's fruit, she could also change the body, but only if she knew who it was.

 **…and it goes on.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! So, last chapter, I mentioned switching Devil Fruits. I have updated the 13th chapter to her new DF, in case you'd like to have a preview as to how it works. However, I had neglected to respond to reviews, so…:

(Keep in mind, I'm typing this on my phone, so… no bolding.

User:

Response: The endgame for this story… well, I'll probably end it after all of the can of worms are closed. For example, how she lost her memories.

User: the-one-lonely

Response: Yeah, I realized that afterwards! However, with her DF changing, that means Gear 4 is null. (Only question: who has the Gumo Gumo no Mi, then?) Aaah, thanks for the support! Yeah, the Marines' reactions will be hilarious. So far, the Mugiwaras aren't actually on the battlefield yet, because they're thinking about how to save everyone—strategy, you see. But, yes, I will write about them fighting. And the war, in this fanfic, is actually after the time skip, so, yes, they have their strength.

And everyone else, thanks for reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! I finally found the password & email for my account, so I was wondering if anyone would be interested in an update? Before that, though, I think I'll rewrite or at least edit earlier chapters for spelling / grammatical errors and general clarity.

Thank you for your support! ❤️?


End file.
